Turn Back Time
by Bunny-chan19
Summary: Part 11 is UP! Present day Serena and Princess Serenity get switched in time and need to deal with their respective allies ie. MamoruPrince Endymoin and the Senshi without causing utter chaos as they try and figure out how to switch back.
1. Chapter 1

O~ha Minna-chan! Well, I'm at it again. I was thinking about   
the plot for this fic for a long time, and finally wrote it down....2   
years later! ^^;; Well, let's all hope it was worth the wait, ne? ^_~   
  
E-mail can go to: angels_meoldy19@hotmail.com   
  
Flames can go to: I_Don't_Accept_Flames_As_Feedback@nowhere.com.  
  
On with the show!  
  
---------------------  
Turn Back Time  
1/?  
PG-13  
By Bunny-chan  
---------------------  
  
Serena Tsukino yawned and streached leasuerly at the sound of   
her clock radio going off. The song that was playing at 9:15am that   
morning was "Carry On My Way" by her favorite pop group SPEED. Climbing   
out of bed, she turned up the volume and grabbing a hair brush proceeded   
to sing along to the song and brush her hair. Serena had always had a   
great voice, and she had been told more then once that she should have   
tired out at Okinawa Acting and Music School*. Her musical voice was a   
perfect match to Eriko and Hiroko* and she danced along to the music   
watching herself in her full length mirror.   
  
When the song finished Serena had decided on her outfit of choice, black,   
low riding, jeans, a pale pink tank-top with spagetti straps, and black   
boots that went up to mid-calf. As the announcer called out the weather,  
a balmy +25C Serena pulled her shiny honey-blond hair back into to long   
pig-tails and then twisted them into her trade mark buns and 'tails'.   
  
Another song came on the radio, SPEED again, "Starting Over".   
Serena smiled, as she sang along, and clasped a silver heart locket   
around her neck. Two pairs of silver studs in each ear completed the look.   
Applying a little lipstick and some silvery eyeshadow, she blew herself a  
kiss in the mirror, then grabbed her black bag and keys, and hurried out  
of her aprtment to catch her bus.   
  
When the elevator doors opened, Takashi-san, the doorman of Crystal Towers  
waved to her and bid her a good day. Smiling she thanked him, then saw  
her bus pull away from the curb...  
  
"Oh no!!! YAMATE~~!!!" She hollered after the evil bus driver,  
"STOP!", and ran down the street after the departing vehical. When he  
didn't, she glared at him, and silently hoped that he would get a flat tire,  
a ticket, anything....the baka....  
  
Just then the bus pulled over to the curb about 2 blocks down. Running,   
Serena caught up to it and flashed her pass at the driver, glaring at him.  
  
"You know Henry, just once you could have a heart and not make  
me jump for the bus as you drive it down the street!!"   
  
"That day, Serena 'Just 5 more minutes' Tsukino, will be the   
day when you remember to set your alarm and not hit the snooze button   
20 times." Henry said good naturedly as Serena dropped herself onto   
the seat nearest the door.   
  
She smiled at him, "You know me too well, Henry J. Wilson." The   
elderly bus driver laughed and they pulled into traffic.  
  
****  
  
"Oops! That's my stop!" Serena called, pulling the 'stop line' that   
hung hear the ceiling of the bus,   
  
"See you later Henry!" She yelled as she jumped off the last step   
and ran into the park. Glancing at her watch again, Serena let out a   
frusterated cry. It was 11:15am.   
  
"And I thought that having an 11:30am job was so nice because  
I'd 'never be late'...." She grumbled to herself putting on an extra  
burst of speed. Maybe, if she ran really fast, she could cover the 10  
blocks in time.   
  
As Serena raced through the park, something changed. It wasn't  
really noticable...the air grew cooler for a few seconds...and the sun   
seemed to glow brighter....but then it returned to normal....or--  
  
Serena skidded to a stop. The park looked different somehow. She   
glanced around. Nothing that looked really obvious, but still something...  
  
She climbed what she had thought was the last hill before she  
hit down town Tokyo again, and stopped short. Before her were what   
looked to be unending hills and vallys. Serena spun around thinking   
that she would see the other end of Tokyo Central Park, after all, she  
was on top of 'Look Out Point', the tallest hill in the park. Instead   
the same hills and vallys greeted her. Her heart started to beat faster.   
  
"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore...." Serena whispered to herself,  
trying to calm her breathing. A short ways away, she could hear running  
water, and she cautiously started toward it. At the top of the next hill,   
she crouched down, in the tall grass, and peared down what she had discovered  
to be a bright blue river. She found her gaze suddenly locked, not at the   
sight of water, but at the person down beside it.   
  
The man looked to be in his early 20's and had silky looking black   
hair. His hair, however, was notwhat captivated her. It was the fact that  
he was bending down to drink thewater clad in only a pair of black trousers  
and tall black boots. His otherclothing was in a pile beside him and a horse   
was grazing nearby. Serena tried to turn away, but the sight of a well toned,  
tanned, half naked man is hardly something one can look away from easily.  
  
Not sure if she wanted to risk going down to talk with the strange  
man right away, and posative that her nail file, her only 'weapon' at the  
moment, wouldn't do any good for protection, Serena started to back quietly  
down the hill to look for a solid walking stick. However, Serea misjudged  
her next step and the next moment found her tumbling down the hill, a startled   
cry escaping her lips..   
  
****  
  
The man at the water looked up, then, deciding that he had heard   
nothing, bent back down to drink again.  
  
****  
  
Serena cursed herself for making any noise, and waited nervously,   
sure that the man would be at the top of the small hill in seconds. Seconds  
passed and nothing happened. She breathed a silent sigh of relief and   
continued on through the knee high grass looking for a stick. Spotting one  
several meters away, Serena hurried forward, jumping across the rocks that  
blocked her way. But....not having grown out of her childhood klutzyness,   
Serena caught her foot in a crevice between 2 rocks and fell heavily into   
the dirt, biting her lip hard in an effort not to yelp in surprise and pain.   
Her foot throbbed painfully.   
  
"Just great," she muttered, "What else could happen?" A low rattle   
sounded to her right. Serena froze, twisting her body so that she could look   
over her right shoulder. Not 6 feet away, a black and yellow rattle snake was  
coiled, it's beady eyes unblinking.   
  
Not caring anymore, Serena opened her mouth wide and let loose a   
bloodcurling scream.  
  
"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
The man at the water jerked around. Now he was sure that he had heard   
something. Wiping his face on his tunic, he dropped it back on the sand, grabbed  
his sword, and ran up the hill. Just down the other side he could see a girl,   
somewhere in her teenage years, laying on the ground. Off to her right, he could   
see a rattler poised, ready to strike at any moment. Mind and body working   
automatically, he ran foward and let loose a battle cry, ment to distract the  
snake, echoing off the rocks as he closed the distance between the snake and   
himself and jumped forward ready to hack it's head off.  
  
****  
  
Serena twisted around the opposite way from the snake, at the sound of   
a man's shouting, an found the man from the river flying through the air, a  
deadly looking sword held in front of him, and heading right for her!!!  
  
With another cry of fear, Serena flung her arms over her head, flattening  
herself to the ground, and contemplated which was the worse way to die, by snake   
bite or by beheading. Neither appealed to her, and she prayed feverently that this  
was all just a nightmare, and she would wake up before either one could hurt her.  
  
****  
  
Slicing the snake in half, the man landed on one knee, with his sword   
pointing left, his hands clasping the handle expertly. The wind blew the bangs  
of his hair slightly as he got to his feet and turned to look at her. Serena   
heard his feet hit the ground, and breathed a sigh of relief to find her head   
still intact. She peeked through her arms at him. He was standing and staring  
at her. Ok, now she was really freaked out. Where on Earth did people carry   
swords now days??? Where was she, somewhere in the Twilight Zone???  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" the man asked, his voice deep and sexy. Serena   
tore her eyes from his perfect 6 pack abs and slowly removed her arms from her  
head. When she didn't answer, the man took a step toward her, his expression   
concerned.  
  
"Are you alright, did it bite you?" he asked again.   
  
Serena finally found her voice, and stared up him with impossibly wide eyes.  
  
"Alight?" she said softly at first, her voice rising as she continued,  
"Alight?! Aside from the fact that a snake nearly bit my head off, my foot's   
stuck in these blasted rocks, I'm lost, alone, and a man --who bares a striking   
resemblence to my childhood tormenter-- is pointing a sharp sword at my throat,   
I'm fine!!!" She yelled up at him, her vioce boardering on hystaria.  
  
The man glanced at his sword, which he was holding only slightly forward,   
and sheathed it.  
  
"My apologies Miss." he said, without emotion, as he walked over to where  
she lay and as gently as possible removed the offending rocks from off of her   
right foot.   
  
Serena carefully pulled her leg toward her body, trying not to wince at   
the pain that her ankel was giving her. Sucking in her breath sharply, she bit   
her lip and tried to stop the tears that rushed to her eyes. She wasn't crying   
from the pain....not really....it was more from the reality of the situation.   
The man looked at her uncomfortably for a moment, but didn't move to do anything.  
  
Hot tears spilled down Serena's cheeks and she lowered her head trying   
not to let him see her distress. He stepped toward her again and held out his   
hand.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Serena blinked rapidly and tried to stop crying.   
Then she reached out a shaky hand to his and he clasped it and pulled her   
to her feet. However, the moment that she applied pressure to her injered   
foot, she gasped in pain and fell forward, unbalenced.  
  
Startled at the girls sudden movement, the young man took half a   
step forward and caught her against his chest before she could fall to the   
ground.  
  
Serena cried out from the trobbing pain in her right ankel, and   
stiffened as she fell into the arms of the handsome young stranger.  
  
"I guess not." He said, a smile in his vioce. He didn't losen  
his hold on her any, rather, held her gently and shifted his position   
so that she was sort of laying in the crook of his left arm, his right   
arm across her waist and holding her hip securely.   
  
Serena blushed hotly when he made no move to release her, and fel  
t her body start to shake. This man both terrified and intrigued her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked softly, her hands splayed over his chest,   
if she moved an inch she would upset the balence and slip from his grasp.  
  
"It is I that should be asking you that question, child." he replied,  
his expressoin clouded as he searched her eyes.  
  
Serena felt her pride sting. Child? She certainly was not!! Narrowing  
her eyes she glared up at him and said cuttingly,  
  
"I'm not a child. I'm 17 and a half !"  
  
He was looking at her oddly. Finally he spoke,   
  
"17? Then where is your husband?"  
  
"Husband?" Serena repeated, now returning him an odd look of her   
own, "I don't even have a boyfriend right now! Besides, I don't want to   
get married yet."  
  
"You're already 17 and haven't been married yet?" the man asked in   
disbelief. "Didn't your Father arrange a suitable match for you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Serena said ajitated, and pushed against his chest   
uncomfortably, "If my Father had his way, no person of the opposite gender   
would ever get near me, let alone marry me. Now please let me go."  
  
He smirked at her, "And if I don't wish to?"  
  
Serena felt her blood boiling, this man was soooo much like Darien!!!   
  
"If you don't, then I will have to make you, jerk!" She snapped back.  
  
She noticed the way the man's arms tensed around her body, and   
pushed against his chest again. She could tell that he was annoyed with  
her. She silently counted to 10, and when he had yet to let her go, she slid   
a hand up his chest and reached up to his shoulder.  
  
"I hope I'm right!" Serena prayed silently as she pressed her fingers   
into his shoulder. She knew that there was pressure point around the inside   
edge, near the neck.   
  
"Ow!" The man yelped and his arms came back from around her abruptly.   
  
Serena landed on the hard dirt with a startled cry herself. Instently  
she was worried. The stranger had a sharp sword, rather useful for putting   
big mouthed girls in their place, she thought with a shudder. White hot pain   
shot through her ankel in protest of being smacked against the ground when the  
man had dropped her.  
  
He was glaring at her. Not good. Deffinetly not good. Serena swallowed   
hard, and looked up at him. At least she knew that her knowledge of pressure  
points was still good.  
  
"You're sorely testing my patients, girl." He said, an edge to his voice.  
  
Serena slowly stood, well aware that the man could back up any threats  
he decided to make.  
  
"Well, it's your own fault," She retorted, giving him a glare of her own,  
"If you had let me go when I first asked, I wouldn't have had to hurt you!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the younger girl standing before him; daring to  
defie him yet! Well her little trick had given him cause to be startled, but it   
certainly was no wheapon. She had a lot to learn if she was to survive in this part  
of the country. Well, she was no longer his concern. He pointed toward his right.  
  
"That way."  
  
Serena looked at him. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Town's that way. I don't believe that you'll last the night, but, as of  
this moment, I wash my hands of you."  
  
Serena gaped at him as he turned and began to walk away. Then, doing her  
beset not to fire off a few choice comments at the retreating back of "Mr. I'm   
All That", Serena turned around, picked up her walking stick, and started to  
navigate her way over the rocks in the direction that he had pointed.  
  
****  
  
As he watched the strange girl pick her way over the rocks toward the city   
gates, the young man shook his head. She was immpossible. She was thick-headed.  
She was beautiful. He mounted his horse and kicked it into a canter, heading in a   
wide arc around her, by cover of a nearby forest, and headed back into the city. By  
this point in the day, he knew that his father would want words with him, and he  
guessed that he knew just what they would be discussing.  
  
****  
  
It was nearly dusk by the time the city finally came into view. Serena   
noticed immediatly that she was dressed very different then the other women there.  
They were all wearing dress for one thing, if not old fashioned, fairy-tale type  
ones at that.   
  
The poorer girls wore blooses and lace-up corest type vests, with long  
skirts in solid colors like red, blue and green, the richer women wore silks and  
satins, in numurous shades, had fancy feathered hats on their heads, and carried   
umbrellas --er, parasols-- or delicate fans; more for decoration then for actual  
purpose Serena supposed. The men all wore slacks with suspenders and plain shirts,  
or fancy silk waistcoats and vests, accomanied by tall hats. Nobals, she assumed.  
  
A young man wearing black pants, tall boots, and a white shirt with billowy  
sleaves that laced half way up the front, gave her a look over as he passed. Serena  
raised her eyebrow at him and continued walking. She had no idea how to get proper  
clothes here, and had a feeling that the several 10,000 yen bills in her handbag  
wouldn't cut it.  
  
The sun had set by the time Serena had finished exploring the shops of the   
village, and she neared the south gates. Over the tops of the trees, that grew   
just outside them, she could see turets of a castle. Serena felt exausted. This   
had been a long day, and she was hoping against hope that her fatigue was a sign   
that she was only dreaming, yet again, and that if she were to 'go to sleep here'  
she would, in the end, 'wake up there' and be back in her own bed. Figuring that   
it was worth a shot, Serena curled up against a tree, just off the road and through   
the gates, and was soon fast asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Endymoin!!!" the voice echoed off the palace walls and the young prince   
sighed heavily as he unsaddled his horse.  
  
"Endymoin! Where in Terra is that confounded son of yours???" the voice   
came again, this time answered by a passive, if not some-what strained, famale   
voice.  
  
"Calm down, dear, he'll be back soon. Boys his age need their own space,  
and you're certainly not helping him stay on the grounds with that temper of yours!!"  
  
Endymoin smiled at his Mother's comment. She didn't know just how right she  
was. Minutes later he entered the throan room. His Mother smiled at him and his   
Father glared.  
  
Noticing the straw in his hair and the dirt on his boots, King Omorious   
stalked over to his son. Plucking a piece of straw off his head he glowered at  
him,  
  
"Conversing with the peasents again, Endymoin? How on earth am I going  
to marry you to anyone if you refuse to act like your station requires?!"  
  
The King spun around and stormed out of the room. Queen Vashti placed  
her hand on Endymoin's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Darling, he's just in a bad mood. There's been another  
uprising in the lower vally."  
  
"It's always something, isn't it Mother?" Endymoin said. Then, kissing   
her on the cheek, he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Endymoin!!" She called out to him, her voice pained.  
  
"Goodnight Mother, I wish the retire now, a future King needs his rest."   
Thelast part was said with a certain sarcastic twinge, which the kindly Queen   
didn't catch, or pretended not to hear.   
  
Endymoin left quickly. Once in his room, he removed his armar, tunic, and  
boots and streatched out on his bed clad in only his black pants and white laced   
shirt. He sighed. What a day this had been.  
  
****  
  
Serena was somewhere between conciousness and deep slumber, but something  
was bothering her. Slowly she dragged herself out of sleep and rubbed her eyes.  
Something was very wrong. First of all, she wasn't in her room. Secondly, she   
wasn't in a room at all, but outside. Thirdly, there were 3 very strong looking   
young men standing in front of her. One was pawing through her backback, and the   
other two were standing off to the side talking. The one standing to her left she  
recognized as the young man that had been looking at her as she walked down the   
street earlier. Serena sat up. She was -not- happy to be here.  
  
"Excuse me, but it's very rude to go through someone's bag without their  
permission." She said hotly.  
  
The three men turned to look at her. Serena instantly wished that she   
hadn't drawn attention to herself and tried to sneak away when they weren't looking.   
  
The man in white leared down at her, then made an exagerated bow, nearly   
falling on his face as he did so.  
  
"My humblest aplogies, M'lady." He slured.  
  
Serena realized then that all three of them were extremely drunk, in   
fact, she could smell the alcohol radiating from their cloths and their breath   
stank of it.  
  
Serena stood slowly, cotemplating how likely she was to be ble to dash  
past them safely. She knew that she could run faster sober then they could drunk,  
but she didn't really see how much of a chance that she had of getting past them   
in the first place. She had to try.  
  
Serena found herself thinking sourly.  
  
Gathering her courage, Seren faked to the left and then when the men started  
to follow her movement, she pulled back and ran for the right. Seconds later, she   
found herself on the ground with the familiar white clad man on top of her. Her heart  
jumped up, firmly lodged itself in her throat, and neatly caused her breathing to   
start coming in jerky gasps.   
  
Serena closed her eyes.  
  
The man's wieght was enough to pin her to the ground, and Serena shuddered   
when his hands brushed agains the bare skin of her collerbone. Moments laters she  
felt the straps of her tank top begin to be pushed down her arms.   
  
Seerna thought, her mind scared, but determined. She  
opened her eyes and nearly threw up. The man had just leaned down and kissed her   
throat. She shuddered, but took a deep breath, forcing her heart back into its   
proper place as he pressed his lips agains her own. Counting to 3 she let loose a  
loud scream and, yanking her arm from his surprised grasp, Serena made to ram her   
palm into his nose. However, she wasn't quite fast enough, and the drunk man was a  
bit more in tune with what was happening then she had counted on. The next thing   
she knew, the man had caught her wrist, then, holding it tightly, forced it back down.   
Then, when she attempted to pull her other arm free, he hit her.   
  
Serena felt her head recoil from the force of the man's hand on her face, and  
lay back stunned for a few moments, not struggling at all. She felf her shirt being   
pushed up and the cool breeze blew on her stomach. She closed her eyes again, her   
head pounding, and prayed that she would pass out.  
  
"Now, isn't 3 against 1 a little unfair, boys?" a voice broke her thoughts,   
and Serena opened her eyes. She couldn't see the owner of the voice, but it wasn't  
familiar.  
  
Her attacker paid the new man no mind, and Serena cried out brokenly, tears  
starting to slip down her cheeks, as she felt the mans's hands begin to invaid places  
that they deffinetly weren't supposed to be.  
  
Suddenly, he was yanked from her and Serena cried out again as his nails   
scratched her arms and torso as he scambled for a hold on her. But the new man was   
stronger and sober, which put him in a better position to deal then the drunk man.  
  
Serena took in his uniform and concluded that he was some sort of law man.  
While the uniformed man slugged her asultant and tied his hands behind him, Serena   
noticed that the other two men had fled, evidently they had more sense then their   
friend.  
  
Moments later, the police man had secured her attacker to his saddle and was   
walking back over to where Serena had sat, unmoving. She had rearranged her shirt and   
pants back to a modest position and was watching him. He drapped his simple navy   
cape over her shoulders then gathered her scattered things back into her bag before   
handing it to her.  
  
"Are you alright miss? Did he--"   
  
Serena cut him off, "Th-thank-you so much Sir. I'm so greatful that you--  
that you came...oh God..." She placed her hands over her face, her shoulders shaking  
violently; tears coursing down her face.   
____________________________________  
  
Well, that's chapter 1! See ya soon! E-mail's at the top Folks! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with part 2! Did you all hate me for that cliff hanger? Mwahaha!  
Well, here's where a twist comes in...*smile smile*....what? Why're you all  
looking at me like that? It'll be good, I promise! *runs for her computer*  
Ok ok, already...here's part 2!  
  
E-MAIL ME! I love ya all! ^-^  
  
angels_melody19@hotmail.com  
  
Or...if you really need to..but-please-don't-it's-really-a-waste-of-time..  
  
I_Don't_Accept_Flames_As_Feedback@nowhere.com  
  
---------------------  
Turn Back Time  
2/?  
PG-13  
By Bunny-chan  
---------------------  
  
The solider stood by uncomfortably, not really sure what to do with the   
strange maiden that he had just saved form certain disaster.  
  
"Well, I have to take this basterd to be punished, Miss. Pardon my French."  
The general was flustered, being 62 and single, he didn't have many dealings with   
women and nicities and such.  
  
"Do you have a place to go? Do you need to see a doctor or something?"  
  
Serena took a shakey breath and manged to smile at the kind older man.  
  
"I'll be fine, Sir...um...thanks again...I'll just..um, be on my way now."  
Serena slung her bag over her shoulder and took a few steps forward, being sure to   
steer clear of the man who had molested her. She wasn't really hurt physically,   
only a few scratches, the man had only scared about 10 years off of her life.  
Thanking the general again, Serena hurried on down the path.   
  
she ordered herself as she walked quickly along the dim path, the pale   
moonlight her only guide.  
  
About 15 minutes down the lane Serena came into sight of a rather tall stone  
wall. There were fires lighted on the top, and gaurds patroling the wall, but none  
appeared to be on the ground. Slowly, she crept up to the gate and peered in. Again,  
no-one. Keeping to the shadows, Serena made her way deeper into the grounds. Soon   
she neared the door. Again, no gaurds?? That was strange, unless the huge house wasn't  
as grand as it had looked. Well, why then where there patrols on the wall? Well either  
way, she hoped that they would be able to provide some shelter for her for the duration  
of the night.  
  
Suddenly a heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" the man shouted, spinning Serena around.  
  
She screamed...and promptly passed out.  
  
****  
  
Endymoin stomped out onto his balcany to see what all the racet was about.  
He had just begun to fall alseep too. Looking down, he could see the head of the  
guard yelling at a smaller figure in a black cloke. Moments later, the figure let  
lose a distressed cry and seemed to melt into a puddle at the captian's feet. Endymoin   
heavied a huge sigh and stomped back across his room, down the stairs, through the   
main hall, and through the open front door.  
  
"What's going on here Captain?" he demanded.  
  
The Captain gave a short bow and then gestured toward Serena's fallen body.  
  
"Just catching a peasent thieft, Your Majesty, I'll 'ave 'im taken care of."  
  
Endymoin nodded and began to go back into the palace, then had a   
second thought and turned half way back,   
  
"Bring him in, I wish to speak to him in the morning. Maybe he'll know   
something about the uprisings that my Father is so upset about."  
  
"Of course, My Lord." The Captian replied, and giving another short bow,   
scopped Serena's small body into his arms and carried her inside. He walked down  
several flights of stone steps, into the dungen, and pulled a key from a ring on   
his belt. Incerting it into a rusty lock, he pulled open a squeaky door and dumped  
the limp body onto the damp rock floor. Then he shut the door with a clang and  
left her. There was a dim torch burning across the isle, and a rat skittered by, but   
Serena noticed none of this, as she was out cold until morning.  
  
****  
  
Serena awoke with a pounding headach. She remembered the events of the  
past night with a shudder, and wished again that it had all just been a dream.   
Of course, fate appeared to hate her and so, this time when she opened her eyes,  
Serena found herself in a dirty prison cell with a trickle of water dripping down  
the wall in a dark corner. A torch flickered across the hall through the bars.   
  
She shivered.  
  
"O.K. Serena, you escaped the thugs in the forest, you can get out of  
here too." She told herself sternly. Of course, there was no kind night watchman   
here to give her a hand this time. Serena supposed that the man, that she had met  
by the doors last night, was another guard, one of the few that had been hidding  
in the shadows waiting for unsuspecting people like her to scare and then throw   
away into a dingy cell not unlike the one she found herself sitting in now. Upon  
checking her watch, Serena was shocked to discover that it was only 6:02am!!  
  
She streatched her body carefully, checking for broken...anything.... and   
finding her arms and legs in working order, got to her feet and peered out down the  
dark hallway.  
  
Footsteps echoed down the hall and a pair of faint voices, one vaugely   
familiar, drew near.  
  
" 'e's in 'ere, My Lord."  
  
Serena stepped back from the bars and drew her cloke around her body  
tightly, pulling the hood over her head. She stepped farther back and nearly  
blended into the shadows.   
  
The man with the lantern stepped up to her cell and Serena had a strange  
feeling of some exotic animal being inspected before purchese. The Captain turned  
the lock and stepped into the cell. Serena pressed her back against the wall.  
  
The Captain gestured for her to step into the light.  
  
"Come forward, boy, show proper respect!!" he said, his voice commanding.  
  
When she refused to come forward the Captain grabbed her arm, irritating the   
scratches from the previous night and causing Serena to suck in her breath and bite  
her lip, and threw her to the floor.  
  
Serena let out a startled cry as she was shoved forward, and landed on her  
hands and knees on the rough cobble stones. The force of the movement caused her  
hood to come loose and it fell back to reveal her shiney blond hair.  
  
Both men made surprised sounds.  
  
"I thought you said that HE was a peasent thieft?" the deep voice said,  
he appeared to be the one in charge.  
  
"He-- er, she-- is, M'Lord. I caught hi- her last night, snooping around  
the bushes near the south gate!"  
  
Serena slowly lifted her head and started in surprise. The man standing  
beside the Captain was none other then the irritating man that she had met in the   
vallys the previous day!!  
  
"Who are you?" She said softly, lifting her head to look him full in the   
face-- and promptly got a kick in the stomach that knocked the breath from her  
and sent her crashing down to land flat on her face.  
  
There was a low curse and then the Captain was ordered out of the dungen.  
  
Serena lay without moving on the ground, letting the cold seep into her  
body. All her encounters with men the last few days had ended with some sort of  
violence in her direction.  
  
****  
  
Endymoin stared at the girl curled on the floor in front of him. She was  
the same stranger that he had met out riding yesterday! When she had lifted her head  
to look him directly in the eye, forbidden for peasents and anyone of lower class to  
do, he had been shocked at the revelation, and then when the head of the guard had   
kicked her, forcing her into a submissive position, he had become angry! That feeling  
shocked him even more. Why should he care about a simple peasent?  
  
****  
  
Serena tried to still her shaking body but couldn't. Shorty after the foot-  
steps of the Captain had silenced, she heard a rustle of fabric and found her eyes   
looking at the knees of the nobal, he was kneeling in front of her. He placed a hand  
on her shoulder and Serena tensed and pulled back, scrambling to her feet and scooting  
back from him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't know that it was you."  
  
Serena gazed deeply into his eyes, but still, she didn't trust him.  
  
"If I ask who you are again, will you hit me?" She asked cautiously.  
  
A smile seemed to flicker across the young nobal's face for a fraction of  
a second before he answered, and Serena felt her defenses rise again, he found her  
question funny?  
  
"I'm glad to know my question's amuse you!" She said bitterly, then wished  
that she could bite off her tounge as the man advanced toward her, backing her into  
a corner. However, when she turned her face away from him, he didn't strike her,   
instead he looked her directly into her eyes and spoke,  
  
"I apologize, it's just that, where I'm from, persons of lower status aren't  
allowed to look people of my station directly in the face. You didn't know and had  
to pay the conciqueneces--what are these?" He suddenly broke off, grabbing her arm   
and pulling it into the light, exposing the marks on her arm.  
  
Serena glared at him, "You were right, Mr. Know-It-All, I didn't last   
the night."  
  
Endymoin stared at her, just what was she talking about?  
  
"What are you talking about, girl?" he demanded.  
  
"My name's Serena!!" Serena broke in, trying to pull her hand free, but  
his grip was too tight. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
As the girl struggled, her cloke fell back and he could see the dirt smudges  
on her clothes and the bruise on her cheek, there was the faint smell of alcohol  
on her too. A thought made it's way slowly to his lips,  
  
"Where did you sleep last night?" he asked slowly.  
  
Glaring at him, Serena refused to answer.  
  
"I asked you a question gir-- Serena!" He said, his voice rising, then he  
realized that his temper was obviously scaring her, and lowered it,  
  
"Where did you stay?" he asked again, this time in a slightly gentler voice.  
  
"I attempted to sleep in the woods outside the village, but..." she trailed   
off.  
  
"What happened?" Endyomoin asked softly, releasing her arm, the marks on  
her body were starting to draw a none-to-pleasent conclusion in his mind.  
  
"But one can hardly sleep when the village men find her a some-what   
attractive play-thing, now can they?" Serena said, attempting to make her words  
sound sarcastic, but failed miserbly as tears spilled down her face again.  
  
Serena berated herself.  
  
So it was true then...  
  
"Then they...did they...?" Endymion tried to voice the aweful words but  
Serena answered for him.  
  
"Two of them ran off, but one of them stayed...he...he tried to...to force  
me to...but then the police man --law person-- whoever, came, and took him away.   
I left, and figured that I might be able to get a room or something in this house,  
but the next thing I knew I'm waking up in a little stone room and I just want to go  
home!!!" She wailed, trying to brush away her tears, fumbling in her bag, which had   
miraculously made it's way to the dungen cell with her, for a klenex to blow her nose   
with.  
  
"Three men...Gods..." Endymoin muttered to himself, "But he didn't succed,   
did he?" He asked, his voice choked.  
  
"No." Serena said quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry...Miss...uh,Serena...I shouldn't have left you out there...alone  
...I didn't follow through with my duty. I will have a bath and clothes prepared for   
you in the upstairs chambers!"  
  
Serena stared at him. He seemed genuinely concerned about her wellfare.  
Well, seeing as she didn't really have a choice about trusting him or not, and the  
fact that she was dying to scrub her body clean of the horrible man's touch, she   
smiled and stood.  
  
"Thank-you, um...you still haven't told me your name." She said with a hint  
of mischief in her voice, as she started to relax somewhat.  
  
"It's not imortant." Endymoin said abruptly, a turning away.  
  
Serena's smile disappeared; her face clouded as her defences shot back up.  
Apparently the man wasn't as friendly as she had thought.  
  
Endymoin felt instant regret for making her upset again, but refused  
to let her know it.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
He led her upstairs, stopping only once to give orders to a servent girl.  
  
****  
  
Serena relaxed in the bubble bath, sighing. She felt better now that she  
had washed herself. He thoughts oriented on the beautiful mirrors and candles that   
lighted the room. The walls were decorated in white with gold trim, and there were  
vases of flowers decorating the window sills and tables. White lilies and yellow  
dafadills, to compliment the color sceme of course.   
  
Rising, she dried herself and pulled on a whispy robe that a servent girl  
had laid out for her, then went into the ajoining bedroom where a magnificant gown  
had been left on the bed for her. The servent girl helped her into it, and then   
stepped back to let Serena admire herself in a nearby full length mirror.  
  
The dress was pink. The bodice was dark pink valvet, with a heart shape  
pattern, rounded at the top, narrowing as it slimed down into her waist skirts.  
It was laced up the front, to give it a kind of 'corcet' look. The 3 inch, sleaves   
were pink and sheer, hanging off her shoulders in whispy layers. Her skirt  
was a slightly darker pink, and had the same sheer material layered over top.   
The servent girl had given her a pinkish, ruby, heart shaped pendent that hung  
on a delicate gold chain, resting on her coller bone.   
  
Serena found that her hair had dried for the most part and the servent  
girl stepped forward to brush it until its normal golden sheen returned. Serena  
then put her hair back up in it's original style and the maid placed a pink rose   
bud, from a nearby vase, in her right bun. Then she added a delicate gold tiara,   
set with a small pink/red ruby in the center.  
  
Serena smiled, she really felt like a princess now.  
  
"Thank you so much. The dress is beautiful!"  
  
The maid smiled, then curtsied and left the room, without speaking a word.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Serena hurried to answer it.   
  
****  
  
HONK!!!!! Zoooooom!!!!  
  
Serenity stumbled back, nearly getting her dainty foot run over by one of  
the loud carriges as it rushed past her. Just where in the galexy was she? One   
moment she was walking through a field, somewhere on Earth, and the next she was   
in this strange land where people dressed strange and carriges ran without horses!  
  
Suddenly an angel appeared. Not one with wings, but one with long purplish  
hair, wearing white jeans and a red tank top.  
  
****  
  
Rei wistled to herself, as she miandered down the mostly empty street, on  
her way to visit Andrew at the arcade. It had been a quiet day for the most part,  
she hadn't seen any of the girls, and so expected them, Serena at least, to be   
chowing down on milkshakes while trying to drool over Andrew without him noticing.  
  
Suddenly a blond blur rushed across the street, narrowly missing getting  
run over by a car. The waving figure had Serena's trademark hairstyle, but her  
clothing was strange. What was she wearing...a nightgown???  
  
****  
  
Serenity ran at full speed down the street, waving frantically to her  
friend.  
  
"Mars!!" She shouted joyfully, as she drew near. Mars turned to face  
her, and her eyes grew wide. The next thing Serenity knew, she was sitting in a   
bush!  
  
****  
  
"Mars!" Serena hollered she got closer.  
  
Rei froze. What the devil was wrong with that girl? Looking around quickly,  
to make sure no one was around to hear Serena blabbing their secrets to the world,  
Rei grabbed the smaller girl and hulled her into the bushes!  
  
Before Serena could protest, Rei clamped a hand over her mouth and hissed  
in her ear,  
  
"What's the matter with you, Serena? You should know better then to shout  
that for the world to hear! What if a youma was snooping nearby???"  
  
Serenity stared at her friend in bewilderment. Why was Mars mad at her?  
  
"Ma--." She started to ask, but Rei cut her off.  
  
"REI! Don't say that name when I'm not in senshi form! For the love of Pete  
Serena, what's wrong with you? Did you hit your head?"  
  
Serenity was confused. It was forbiden to call the senshi by their real names!  
In fact, they had sworn an oath not to use those names again when they had given   
their lives to protect her at the age of 10!  
  
"But M--.."  
  
"Rei."  
  
"But--"  
  
"REI." the girl repeated more firmly.  
  
Serenity swallowed and finally relented. "But um...Rei," she began  
hesitently, "You swore not to use that name! It's forbiden!"  
  
Mars was looking at her strangely again.  
  
"What?" she asked, trying to look dignified, as much as one could while  
sitting in a bush.  
  
"Uh, Serena, why are you dressed like Sleeping Beauty? Are you in a play  
that I don't know about?"  
  
"What are you talking about Mar-- Rei?! This is what I always wear! It's you  
that's dressed funny...where's your senshi fuku?"  
  
Another blank look.  
  
"Oooook....I think we'd better go and see Ami, ok Sere?"  
  
Serenity felt a slight comfort in Rei's use of her familiar nick name, and   
stood to follow her.  
  
"Oh, Serena? If, for -any- reason, you see Darien Shields, don't say a word  
to him! Got it?"  
  
"Um..sure." Serenity said, as Rei checked both ways down the street, before   
leading her down a side road on the way to where Mercury, or rather Ami, was.  
  
_____________________  
  
Well, is that enough of a plot twist for ya? *smile smile* Wonder what  
will happen when Serenity meets the other 'senshi'? How about Serena and the   
mysterious person that she's about to see? E-mail's an author's form of payment.  
  
angels_melody19@hotmail.com ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok!!! Here's where it get's fun!! Hee hee...meeting your past...  
er...present...future? friends? yea!! ^-~  
  
---------------------  
Turn Back Time  
3/?  
PG-13  
By Bunny-chan  
---------------------  
  
Rei led Serena up streets and down allys until they got to the  
apartment block where Ami lived. Hoping that she would be home, Rei took  
Serena by the arm and herded her into the elevater, shooting her a 'look'   
when she made as if to comment on the contraption that they were riding in.  
  
They had nearly met with disaster when Rei had begun to lead, the   
crazier then usual, Serena down the street that led up to Ami's apartment.  
Darien had been wakling down the street toward them, but just as he had   
opened his mouth to call out an insult, or something, to Serena, Rei wisked  
her into the building and then into the elevater. It would be just her luck  
if Darien found out that they were the sailor senshi.  
  
The elevator dinged as it reached the 12th floor and the doors swung  
open. Serenity was amazed at the moving box. It would be very usesful back  
in the moon palace. She never had liked climbing all those stairs.  
  
Mars led her down a long hallway then stopped at a door at the far  
end. She knocked twice then waited. Shortly the door opened and Mercury  
appeared. She too was dressed strangely.  
  
****  
  
Ami heard someone knocking and put down her textbook. When she   
opened the door there stood Rei with an iron grip on Serena. Ami did a   
double take at Serena's outfit.  
  
"Um, Serena...nice...um..dress. Are you in a play?"  
  
Serenity gave her the same odd look that she had given Mars.   
  
"Of course not Mercu--!" she started in, and Mars suddenly shoved  
her forward, into the small dweling where Mercury resided, and slamed the   
door, effectively cutting her off.   
  
"Hey! What's going on??" She demanded, as Mars shut and bolted the  
door. Mercury was giving her a penetrating gaze, as if she could see into  
her soul.  
  
"Please sit down, Rei, Serena..." Ami said, gesturing to her black  
leather sofa. The girls sat. Ami looked at Rei expectently,  
  
"I assume that you have an explanation for Serena's behaviour, Rei?"  
Ami asked as she joined them, sitting in a matching leather arm chair, near  
the balcony.  
  
Rei gave her a weary look. "Well, I was hoping you cuold tell me,  
Ami-chan. I was walking toward the arcade when she," she pointed to Serena,  
"Suddenly appeared out of no where and started running down the street calling  
me by my senshi name!!" Rei said, her voice lowered as she related the last  
part of the information.  
  
Ami nodded thoughtfully, taking out a small computer. She pressed a  
few buttoms and then waved it in front of Serenity's face and down her body.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Serenity complained, as the computer beeped  
at her. Rei gave her a small smile,  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Meatball head."  
  
Serenity glanced at Mars and then at Mercury. They waited.  
  
Suddenly Ami paled considerably, and the little computer fell from  
her hands to land on the thick blue carpet with a thud.  
  
Rei jumped up, "What's the matter Ami??" She cried frantically.  
  
Ami looked up at her, her face white. "Rei, you'd better call the  
others..."  
  
****  
  
A handsome young solider stood in front of her. He reported that she  
was to be brought to the throan room as soon as she was ready. Serena blushed  
under his hungry gaze, as his eyes raked over her body.   
  
"Of course, I'm ready." She said, hurrying past him, so that he only  
got a look at her back, not that that was all that much better. Trying not to  
blush, she waited for the guard to join her.  
  
"Lead the way!" she said, giving the hallway a grand sweep with her  
right arm, and allowing him to pass her.  
  
They walked down several long halls, dimly lighted with oil lamps, and  
stopped before two tall doors, painted white, with fancy carvings on them. The  
guard rapped twice and they swung open. Across the room, seated on two fancy  
chairs, sat a richy garbed man and woman. Crowns sat on their heads.   
  
Serena felt her heart start to pound again. Had she stumbled upon a  
palace? She wondered where the young man, that had spoken with her in what  
she assumed was a sort of dungen, was.  
  
Suddenly, she saw him. Standing off to the side, speaking with another  
man that appeared to be a sort of high status servent. At the doorman's cough,  
the royals turned their attention toward the door.  
  
"Announcing Her highness, Princess Serenity, presented to their Royal   
Magisties King Omorious and Queen Vashti, and his Royal Highness Prince Endymoin."  
with that the solider retreated back out and the other guards closed the doors   
behind him.  
  
****  
  
"Come here, child." The Queen said, raising a gloved hand to becken her  
closer. At this point Endymoin finished talking with the servent and turned to  
face them.  
  
****  
  
Endymoin froze at the announcement. Princess Serenity? Now? Here? But he  
wasn't supposed to meet her for another week!  
  
The girl, Serena, as she had called herself, was walking forward slowly,  
her eyes wide and her hands clasped in front of her. Wait, what had the servent  
said? 'Princess?' Was -she- supposed to be his-- he cut the thought short, it must  
be some mistake.  
  
Her face was void of any emotion, but her body trembled slightly. She   
walked up to the foot of the 5 flat steps that led up to the twin throans and   
curtsied nervously. The little wretch of a girl, that had only had traces of what   
might have been pretty features, now looked breathtakingly beautiful!! Of course,   
Endymoin's face never showed a hint of this, he stayed completely nutral.  
  
****  
  
Serena was confused. Had the man just called her a 'Princess'? She   
supposed that she looked the part, in these clothes at least, but still...  
  
She walked forward and, when she reached the bottom of the steps, she  
stopped. What was it she was supposed to do now? She hardly thought the King   
and Queen would respond well to a handshake, and, although it was custom in   
Tokyo, she didn't think that women of this place bowed. Of course! Curtsy!   
Trying to look graceful, Serena spread the folds of her beautiful skirt and   
crossed her right foot behind her left, as she lowered her body slowly and down  
then up again, keeping her eyes on the floor.  
  
Glancing up, she noticed the young man, that had had his back to her, had   
finished his conversation with the serevent and had dismissed him. He turned to   
face her.  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open when she recognized him as the man from the   
dungen. He was a Prince??? She started to shake slightly. She had no idea what   
she had gotten herself into. She wondered what he would do to her after the way   
that she had spoken to him...she had no clue as to royal protical and was sure   
that she had somehow offended him. He would probably have her beheaded.  
  
The young prince, Endymoin, looked dashing in his black pants and black,   
blue, and gold tunic. He wore tall black boots, recently polished, a black cape,   
with a red silk lining, that hung off his broad shoulders, and a familiar sword at  
his waist.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena forced herself to turn away from him, and   
straightened before the King and Queen.  
  
"Um, it's an honour to meet you both." She said said, a quiver in her   
voice.  
  
The Queen smiled at her, "And a pleasure to meet you as well, my dear.   
This is our son, Endymoin." She gestured to her left.  
  
Endymoin gave her a warning glance, not to let on that they had met   
before, then stepped into the light and up to where she stood. He took her   
right hand, and lifted it to his lips,   
  
"The pleasure is all mine." He said huskily, kissing her hand.  
  
Serena blushed like a fire engine, and Endymoin choked back a laugh.   
The girl really was innocent.  
  
The Queen addressed them again, "Endymoin, perhaps you'd like to take   
our guest for a walk in the gardens?"  
  
Endymoin nodded at her, "Of course, Mother." Then he held out an arm   
towrad Serena. Serena stared at him, confused, until he gently took her elbow   
and guided her out of the room.  
  
As they were leaving, Serena heard snatches of the conversation that the   
King and Queen were having in low voices.  
  
"It's curious that her mother didn't accompany her, don't you think   
dear? And what about her guards....?" then they entered the hallway, and Serena  
didn't hear the rest of what they were saying.  
  
****  
  
She didn't say anything until they left the palace and entered a garden  
that would have made her mother's garden back home wilt with shame. Endymoin led  
her down a stone pathway, and through a rose garden.   
  
Finally, Serena stopped walking. Endymoin stopped too, and looked at her,  
an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Is something wrong, Princess?"  
  
Serena gave him a raised eyebrow of her own, and turned so that she was   
standing directly in front of him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ok, first off, why is everyone calling me Princess, why didn't you tell  
me that you were some kind of royalty, and what's the year here, anyways?!"   
Serena snapped at him.  
  
Endymion swallowed another smile at the sight that the small girl made,   
why she barely made it up to his shoulders, as she demanded answers from him.   
However, he wasn't exactly sure how to answer them.   
  
He had been as surprised as she when he had learned that she was the   
Princess of the Moon Kingdom, having been informed shortly after Serenity had   
entered the bathing chamber, by Kunzite, one of his guards. He also knew that  
he was liable to start a war, if word ever got out that he had abandonded her,  
to the night ruffins of the village, instead of seeing her safely home.  
  
"I apologize for not having know that it was you, Princess, but I wasn't  
supposed to meet you until the engagement ball, next week, and you have to admit  
that you didn't exactly look yourself these last few days."  
  
Serena's jaw dropped, had he just said 'engagement'?   
  
"This is getting beyond strange...." She said softly, turning her gaze   
to a nearby rose bush. A white butterfly landed on a pink rose and stayed for   
only a moment before moving on.  
  
Endymoin sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder. Serena shiverd,  
dispite the warmth of the noonday sun. Endymoin withdrew his hand.  
  
"Perhaps we'd better sit down..." He said, and led Serena to a carved,   
marble, bench. They sat, and Serena lifted her head slowly, feeling a headach   
coming on,  
  
"So start explaining." She said.  
  
****  
  
A few minutes late Rei had finished calling Mina and Lita on her communicator,  
and turned back to the living room where Ami was quietly asking Serena questions.  
  
"Serena, what were you doing this moring, just before you met Rei?"  
  
Serena looked thoughtful, the replied that she had been talking a walk in  
the gardens.  
  
Rei shoke her head, a walk yes, in gardens no. Try main street Tokyo. She  
entered the small kitchenette, opened a cuboard, took out a white kettle, and began  
to prepare some tea.  
  
****  
  
--Beeeeeeeep!!! Beeeeeeep!--  
  
Serenity jumped at the loud sound, but Mercury and Mars seemed unconcerned.   
Mars walked over to a small box on the wall and pressed a button, then she spoke  
into it,  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Static and then 2 voices..no..3? shouting at once,  
  
"Rei, what's going on? Open the door for pete's sake!!" That sounded  
like Venus.  
  
" Hey girl, what's up? Why's Serena acting so wacky was there a you-- oh,  
uh, hi Darien..." That one was deffinetly Jupiter.  
  
"What's going on girls? Having a party without me?" came a deep maculine  
voice.  
  
Silence, as Mars and Mercury exchanged horrified looks.  
  
"Darien? What's -he- doing here?" Rei hissed at Ami, before pressing  
the buttom to speak to the girls again.  
  
"Come on up..." she said, looking helplessly at the others. In two seconds  
Ami had grabbed Serena's arm, dragged her into her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
Rei stared at the door to Ami's apartment and prayed that Darien wouldn't  
come up too. In less then a minute the sound of pounding feet echoed down the hall,  
then the door burst open and there stood 3 people. Mina, wearing white jeans and   
an orange tank top, her hair up in a pony-tail, looking flushed from the run  
over, Lita, wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, her hair in a pony-tail  
as well, and the dreaded third figure, Darien, in his black pants and shirt, and trade  
mark green jacket. He gave her a lop sided grin,  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's going on Rei, or do I have to force  
it out of one of you?"  
  
Rei looked at him nervously, she had dated Darien for a few months, but   
had recently broken up with him when a pang in her heart informed her that he   
wasn't meant for her.  
  
"Hi girls, Darien, please have a seat." she gesutred to the living room,  
and they walked past her, "Would you like some tea?"  
  
As she was pouring tea into 6 cups, Ami and Serema joined them. Rei   
nearly spilled her tea at the work that Ami had done to Serena. Serena now wore  
a long white skirt, with a slit up the side, and a pink tanktop. White and pink   
flip flops were on her feet and a pink scarf was tied around her waist. At first  
Rei was at a loss as to where Ami had gotten such clothes, then remembered that   
they each had a stash of supplies at each other's houses in case of a senshi emergency.  
  
While she passed out the tea, she noticed Darien's suprised, and then immpressed,  
gaze at Serena, from across the room. She felt her heart tug slightly at what might  
have been, but she squealched the thought quickly, first of all this was no time to  
be thinking about ex-boyfriends, and second of all, it was obvious fromt the start,  
that Darien was in love with Serena, even if he didn't know it yet.  
  
Ami sat beside Serena on the love seat and Rei took a pillow on the floor.  
The room was silent, until Ami finially spoke,  
  
"So Darien, what brings you here?" she asked pointedly.  
  
Darien seemed to shrink slightly under the smaller girl's gaze. Ami could  
be downright scary when she wanted to be, and right now she was irritated.  
  
"Well, the girls seemed in such a rush to get up here that I wanted to  
know what all the fuss was about. When they wouldn't tell me....I followed them   
up."  
  
Ami stared him down, and he finished his statement weakly.  
  
"Well, as you can see, this is only a simple study group, and we   
don't require your services for that, Darien." Ami replied, picking up her   
tea cup and taking a sip.  
  
Rei was impressed, at the rate that Ami was going, Darien would be out of  
there in no time!  
  
However, Darien countered her, not believing the fact that the excitement  
Mina and Lita had been in upon arriving at the apartment block, had had anything to  
do with a 'simple study group'.  
  
"Well, I'm in college and I'm sure that whatever you girls are studying, I  
can help you with it," he took a sip and looked cooly at Ami, "What -is- it that  
you're studying?"  
  
Ami faultered, but Serena, who had been watching the whole exchange   
silently, while trying not to let her legs show, (why in Selean's name, had she   
allowed Mercury to dress her like this amyways?) stepped in then,  
  
"Um, cooking?" she suggested softly, knowing that men where she was from   
wouldn't be caught dead in a kitchen.  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow, turing to look at her, and Serenity blushed.  
Venus jumped in then, distracting the strange man from Serenity, waving a pathetic  
attempt at cross-stitch in the air,  
  
"And sewing!!" she said, brightly.  
  
Darien's second eyebrow joined the first.  
  
"Cooking and Sewing? Ami, you're helping them with this?"  
  
"Of course not," Jupiter jumped in, "I'm doing the cooking lessons  
and Rei's doing the sewing."  
  
Darien turned to look at Mars, his eyes narrowed.  
  
However, Mars feilded the ball nicely, "Of course, Darien, I have to  
patch things all the time at the shrine. Grampa has a fit if any of my priestess  
robes have a hole or anything in them, you ought to know that." She leveled an  
icey gaze at him.  
  
Darien stood then, and Serenity feared that Mars' heated temper would get  
the better of her and she would scoarch him with a fireball. But the man didn't   
press her, instead raised his hands in defeat and backtoward the door,  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm convinced." he said, obviously not so, and opened the door,  
"But I will find out somehow, what's going on here." and Serenity could sense a  
hidden meaning in his words, that confused her. Something about this man seemed  
familiar.  
  
Jupiter followed him to the door, then locked it behind him, before re-joining  
the group. Then Venus and herself both turned to Mercury.  
  
"Ok, what's the deal?"   
  
Ami turned a warmhearted gaze to her friend and tried to explain, "Well,  
it would appear that there was some sort of soul displacment with twentyth-century  
Serena and the past Princess, which leads me to believe that--"  
  
Blank stare.  
  
Rei turned to the girl with the long auburn pony-tail, "Lita, to put that  
in plain Japanese, Ami thinks that Serena and Princess Serenity's were switched."  
  
"The Princess? B-but, Serena's the--"  
  
Ami nodded, and Lita's mouth fell open. Mina's followed suit.  
  
"Quit gapping like a fish and help me figure out how to switch them   
back." Rei snapped.  
  
Ami placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not sure we can, Rei."  
  
Now Rei flounded, "What do you -mean- you're not sure?" she sputtered,  
"There's no way that we can leave the Princess -here- in Tokyo! The whole world  
could end!"  
  
--beep...beep...beep--  
  
Four heads turned simutaniously to look at four coulorful watches with   
gold stars on their tops.  
  
Four mouths dropped open.  
  
Four colorful curses were uttered in their breath.  
  
Serenity was confused...  
  
"This -can't- be happening..." Rei whispered.  
  
It registered with the others seconds later. With the Princess that  
they were sworn to protect suddenly with them in the middle of monster-infested  
Tokyo they could hardly leave her alone, but they also might not be able to beat  
any youma that Queen Beryl might throw at them without Sailormoon!  
  
"There's no choice then," Ami said, and took out her computer. She pressed  
a few buttons, then let it beep at Serenity again.   
  
Moments later Serenity felt strange, like water was being poured over her,   
but she wasn't getting wet. When she opened her eyes, she still looked the same,  
but the others were staring at her and then back at Ami.  
  
Ami nodded shortly, then pulled out her transformation pen.  
  
The others followed suit, and Serenity heard the same four familiar  
transformation phrases that she had heard on occasion at the Moon Palace.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
Now her guards looked familiar and Serenity felt slightly safter, but they  
also had on their familiar battle expressions.  
  
"Um, Mercury?" She questioned.  
  
The girl in the blue sailor fuku turned to face her, "Yes, sailormoon?"  
  
Serenity blanched, what had she said? She wasn't supposed to be a sailor  
senshi! She looked down at herself, but she was still waring the strange white   
skirt and pink top. She didn't resemble the others at all.  
  
Mercury gave her a small smile,   
  
"I put a digital discise on you, Princess, you now look like Sailormoon,   
which you were in this time, to everyone except yourself."  
  
The others' confused expressions cleared at this revelation, and Mercury   
continued.  
  
"We have to fight now, and if Sailormoon wasn't among us, then out enemies  
would know that something was wrong. You don't have to fight, just stay near us so  
that we can fool them into thinking that nothing's wrong."  
  
Jupiter opened the balcany door, and they prepared to jump off the ledge.  
  
"Sailormoon" shook her head, "No way am I jumping off of there! I'll splat   
like an egg!"  
  
Rei laughed, she sounded just like Serena had when she first learned about  
being Sailormoon. Jupiter scooped Serenity up in her arms, and with a laughing,  
"Better close your eyes, Princess!", lept from the window. Serenity screamed.  
  
****  
  
Ok, that's all for now. E-mail can go to:  
  
angels_melody19@hotmail.com  
  
Hope to hear from someone soon! I hope you all are enjoying this fic! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny's back, alright! *la la* ^-^ Yeah, I've finally got part 4 done.  
I haven't heard anything on Part 3 of "First Love" yet, is anyone still  
reading it? Common, e-mail makes me so happy! *pout*  
  
angels_melody19@hotmail.com  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Turn Back Time  
4/?  
PG-13  
Bunny-chan  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Jupiter landed on the ground easily, and looked down at her  
Princess. Serenity had her eyes shut tight and a her hands in a death  
grip on Jupiter's forearms. She smiled and set Serenity on the ground.  
  
"Common! Move it!" Mars shouted as she began to race down the   
street at lightening pace, with Venus and and Mercury hot on her heels.  
  
Jupiter waited for all of 10 seconds for Serenity to catch her  
breath, then grabbed her hand and half dragged her down the street. When  
they caught up with the others Serenity's mouth dropped open, and it  
wasn't just from the lack of oxygen that the demanding run had caused  
her. There were people laying all over the ground, some half concious  
and others out cold. She paled. While she had heard of several of the  
fights that the senshi had been in, she had never actually seen   
anything and the sight before her horrified her.  
  
"Burning Maldia!" Mars shouted sending several fire balls at  
a grotesque creature standing a few meters away. Serenity wanted to  
faint.  
  
****  
  
Darien bent over and clutched his chest. The pain was familure  
now; he knew that seconds later he would transform into Tokyo's most  
dashing fighter in a tuxedo and top hat. His transformation ended and  
the rose that he held in his right hand disappeared. He jumped off his  
balcany and followed his sixth sense to where the fight was taking   
place. However, something felt different about the 'call' this time.  
Something urgent. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
****  
  
"Jupiter thunderclap zap!" A hiss and crackle of electricity  
wrapped itself around the monster and it shreeked in pain and rage.  
  
Serenity stood staring straight at the horrible creature as half  
it's body burned away as if acid had been poured on it. Then it suddenly  
stopped it's eardrum bursting yells yells and it's eyes fixed on her.   
Frozen and too scared to even scream Serenity stood still as the monster  
suddenly took off toward her, too fast for her senshi to get in it's way.  
It doged any attacks thrown at it, and was closing in quickly. Serenity's  
mouth dropped open and a scream finally made it's way out of her throat.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!"  
  
*swish* *thump* *boing*  
  
Serenity thought as the three sounds echoed in her mind.   
The first thing to register was that she wasn't being crushed to death in  
the razer sharp jaws of the creature back on the ground.  
  
The second thing to become clear was the fact that her last thought  
had ended with 'back on the ground'. It was now that Serenity realized that   
she was flying through the air....in the arms of some strange man!  
  
As she tried to calm herself down the last events replayed through  
her mind. Her screaming, figure in black jumping out of a tree to land  
beside her, and the strange man scooping her into his arms to carry her  
safely out of reach of the monster.  
  
When they landed on a near-by roof top, the caped man lowered her  
to the ground, still holding her in his arms, and knelt on the concrete.  
  
"Are you alright, Sailormoon?" He asked, his deep voice and close  
presence, causing her to blush.  
  
"I-- I--, yes, I'm fine." Serenity managed to squeak out. The man  
still hadn't let her go.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, blinking her bright azure eyes up at him.  
  
The man gave her a strange look, "Tuxedo Mask..." He said slowly,  
"Are you sure you're ok??" He asked again, why didn't she know him?  
  
Serenity returned his look. "I'm fine. Thank-you for saving me  
Tuxedo Mask. Oh--!" she broke off, seeing the creature hit Mars with some  
sort of green slime. "Mars!!"  
  
Seeing her distress, Tuxedo Mask immediately jumped to his feet,   
setting Serenity on her own as he did so. The moment her boots touched  
the ground Serenity was running toward the end of the building.  
  
"I have to help them! How do I get down from here?!" she cried,  
paniced.  
  
Tuxed Mask stared at her. Why was Sailormoon suddenly afraid of  
jumping off a small 2 story building? Just then two small hands grabbed  
the laples of his suit coat and shook him.  
  
"Help Me!!" she cried, her eyes wild.  
  
Without another word, Tuxedo Mask took the small girl in his arms  
again and lept from the roof top. She didn't scream as they flew through  
the air, but still kept her eyes closed tight. As soon as they hit the   
ground the girl had fought to be out his arms.   
  
She ran for the other senshi at top speed, still having no idea what   
she was supposed to do help them. Hadn't Mecury said that she was a senshi   
too in this time? Then she must have a power too, right?  
  
Skidding to a stop about 20 feet from the monster she froze. From  
several meters to her right Mercury stood in a defensive position. Seeing  
the Princess her heart jumped into her throat, but she struggled to remain  
calm. Serenity might be the only one who could save them.  
  
"Sailormoon, your tiara!!" she shouted.  
  
Serenity stared at her confused. "W-what?"  
  
"Your tiara! Throw it at that thing and yell 'Moon Tiara Action'!"  
Mercury cried again, and when she hesitated, shouted at her, "NOW!"  
  
Serenity touched her forehead and felt the cool metal of a golden  
crown. The ruby pulsated with heat when her fingers brushed against it.  
Taking hold of the thin metal, Serenity pulled the decoration off her head   
and hurled it with all her strength at the advancing monster.  
  
"M-moon T-tiara A-a-action!" she cried, throwing her hands over her  
head as the monster was almost on top of her. Hitting the creature at  
point blank range, it exploded with savage roar, and turned to dust at her  
feet.   
  
****  
  
Serena stared at the handsome man that sat across from her, she   
couldn't believe what he had just told her.  
  
"So you're saying that I'm a Princess from the Moon? I really don't   
think--" but Endymoin cut her off.  
  
"Serenity, I'm worried about you. Why do you continue to deniy who   
you are? And why didn't your court accompany you to Earth? You're going to   
start another war before our marriage can alliance the first one!"  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open and Endymoin suddenly seemed uncomfortable,   
like he'd said too much.  
  
Serena knew that she was the senshi of the moon back in her time, and   
knew that she and the other senshi were searching for a Moon Princess, but   
couldn't swallow the Prince's line about her being it! Secondly, his self-  
proclaimed-soon-to-take-place engagement was only one of conveience, and the   
thought revolted her!  
  
"You mean to tell me..." she began slowly, "That you're giong to marry   
this Princess--"  
  
"You. I'm going to marry you, Serenity. Next week Tuesday, exactly 2   
days from now." Endymoin interrupted.  
  
Serena shook her head, and jumped to her feet, Endymoin stood quickly   
and caught hold of her wrist.  
  
"Serenity--" he started, a warning in his voice.  
  
"No! I'm not Serenity! I'm Serena! I'm 17, I live in Tokyo Japan and   
I'm not your future bride! I don't love you-- I-- I barely know you! And I   
pity the poor girl whom you're marrying only for convenience!" She could see   
that her words had struck a nerve, and that the Prince was getting royally   
ticked off at her.  
  
Endymoin tightened his grip and yanked the girl forward. Serena   
stumbled toward him and fell against his chest. Her face flushed and she   
glared up at him.  
  
"I dispise you!" she hissed at him through gritted teeth, her rosebud   
shaped lips drawing the Prince's attention more then her words.  
  
"Then let me change your mind..." he said, his voice low. The next   
thing Serena knew, his face was centimeters from hers, and then he was kissing   
her!!  
  
Her body trembled from the searing kiss and she found that she couldn't   
move to pull herself away. When Endymoin finally pulled back Serena stared up   
at him with a dazed look in her eyes; he still held her wrist. Tears glistened   
in her eyes once again and she whispered her next words to him,  
  
"Please let me go, you're hurting me..."  
  
Endymoin realized that he still held her delicate wrist in a near crushing   
grip against his chest and released her. Serena took a step back, rubbing her sore  
wrist with her left hand, soothing away the finger marks left from the impression of   
the Prince's hand.  
  
"What gives you the right to-- to--..." Serena said, seething.  
  
"Princess, please..." Endymoin began, but Serena wasn't listening. She   
slowly shook her head as she matched his advancing steps with even steps backing   
in the opposite direction. Endymoin reached for her again, wanting to explain   
away his actions but knowing that he may have crossed a line that he could never   
retract from. He stepped closer, but Serenity started to yell.  
  
"Just stay away from me! I don't want to be here! I-- I just want to   
go home! I want to see Luna...and Shingo...and Mama and Papa! I want to see my   
friends-- I even want to see Darien!"  
  
"Please--" he tried again, desperation evident in his voice.  
  
"NO! Stay the hell away from me!" Serena cried and then turned, grabbed   
her layered skirts, pulled them up several inches so that she could move freely,   
and started to run through the gardens as fast as she could. After a few steps   
she realized that the shoes she wore wouldn't do, and kicked them off; the delicate,   
low heeled, satian slippers flying through the air.  
  
Endymoin stared at Serenity's retreating back and scratched his head.   
Just what was going on here? He sighed and started after her, only having to jog,   
because his long legs allowed him to cover the grounds more quickly.  
  
Serena ran, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to   
marry this strange man! A man who handled her like she didn't matter...like he   
could do whatever he wanted to her...like kiss her breathless and then act like   
that would solve all their problems! The hot tears carved patterns down her salt   
crusted cheeks and she finally callapsed in a heap against an Oak tree, near a   
pink rose bush. Tearing the matching rose from her hair, Serena threw it to the   
side and covered her face with her hands sobbing.  
  
Endymoin stopped short when he rounded a corner and came upon the sight of   
the crying girl. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Slowly he approached her and then   
knelt in front of her. Hesitently he reached out and placed a hand on her arm.   
Serenity jerked back violently, turning her back on him.  
  
"Ok..." Endymoin sighed deeply, pulling his hand back and regrouping his   
thoughts. "I won't make you marry me, Serenity, but please understand that I'm not   
in this engagement merely because of the convenience that it will bring to both out   
kingdoms. I do care about you, wether you chose to believe it or not. Now, please,   
dry your eyes, and I'll see that you're returned to your home."  
  
Serena lifted her head at the words that Endymoin spoke, and turned her   
head to face him.   
  
"Th-thank-you.." she whispered. The Prince held out a white hankerchief   
to her. Serena blushed, "I must look terrible!" She took the white cloth, turned   
part ways away from him again, and carefully wiped her face. Then, taking a still   
shakey breath, turned back to him. Endymoin took the damp cloth back from her and   
placed it in his vest pocket, then offered her a hand to help her to her feet and   
led her back to the Palace.  
  
After seeing Serenity to her room, where she promptly fell asleep on the   
giant feather bed, exausted from crying, Enymoin went to the throan room to talk to   
his parents. He had a feeling that they weren't going to be as agreeable about the  
whole situation as he had been.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Well, that's all for part 4. Sorry that it's so short, but when one get's   
writer's block, there's not much one can do except grab something chocolate, and  
curl up with a good romance manga until it passes. See you next time! ^-^  
Hershy's Hugs & Kisses,  
Bunny-Chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Let the trupets sound and the banners fly! Bunny has gotten off   
her lazy butt and finished part 5! Wow...honestly, I didn't expect this   
fic to be going this long. I think that it'll be finished in about 2 more   
parts. When those 2 parts will be out is beyond me though... ^^;  
  
Standar Disclaimer: Incert something witty about why Sailormoon and all   
things related to it don't belong to me...something else witty about not   
suing me because I have no money and I'm only using these characters   
because they'er so cool and I'm not making any money from this.   
  
Oh yeah, thanks to the wonderful people who e-mailed me on this and  
encouraged me to write more! Love to: DiamondInferno, Tenshi Gal, Kitty Neko,  
Brianna, Saturn and Darien (TuxedoKamen74) who all e-mailed me personally, and   
also many thanks to to everyone who reviewed parts 1-4, there will be many   
questions answered in this part, promise! ^-^  
  
------------------------------------------  
Turn Back Time  
5/? (maybe 7?)  
PG-13  
Bunny-chan  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
Serenity stared at the pile of ash that lay before her for a   
few seconds until it shimmered, and fadded away, leaving nothing to   
show for the hidious creature that had been there only moments before.   
Blinking her eyes, that were now fixed on nothing, Serenity slowly sank   
to her knees.  
  
The other senshi ran over to her to see if she was alright. Mercury  
was busily typing into her computer as Jupiter studied Sailormo-- her Princess,  
in fasination for a moment before turing to her blue haired friend and opening  
her mouth--  
  
"I don't know yet..." Mercury interupted.  
  
Jupiter's mouth dropped further open, "But I didn't say anything!" she  
protested.  
  
"But you were going to, and my answer is 'I don't know yet, let me do  
a scan.'." Mercury replied without looking up from the tiny beeping and blinking  
screen in front of her.  
  
"Well then, wha--" Jupiter began again, but was cut off once more.  
  
"You were going to ask 'why could Serenity use the tiara when the discise  
on her was purely for show?', am I correct, Jupiter?" the petite girl said, with  
a small smile, as her computer gave a happy beep that was several seconds long.  
Mercury turned toward her friends, "Let me tell you..."  
  
Rei was kneeling beside 'Sailormoon', an arm around her shoulders as she  
helped her to stand. Mina was on Serenity's other side doing the same, and Jupiter  
was standing off to the side with her arms crossed, her head tilted, and one  
perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ok, let's have it genius girl." the electric senshi said, a smile in her  
voice. The others all turned to look at Ami.  
  
"Well," Mercury said, as she lifted her head from ther computer to look at  
her friends and Princess. "It's simple really, Serenity must have unknown powers   
that, when she's distressed, come to her aid."  
  
The girls all stared at her.  
  
"That's the best the all-mighty Ami can come up with?" Lita said, not with  
sarcasim, but with disbelief in her voice.  
  
"Really Ami, is that all?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Um, can we power-down now?" Mina said, her vioce cutting through the   
shock that the others felt.  
  
Ami glanced around, then nodded, and the girls all shimmered their  
respective colors for a few seconds before their sailor suits fadded into   
their street clothes.  
  
Serenity was slowly coming around, and reached up to unconciously finger   
a delicate necklace around her neck. It was a small crystal, that glinted silver   
with flashes of rainbow colors when the sun hit it, that hung on a thin gold chain.  
  
"What's that?" Ami suddenly asked, as she noticed the necklace for the first  
time.  
  
All the others turned to look at Serenity as well.  
  
"What?" she asked as Ami advanced on her.  
  
"Let me see that necklace..." Ami said slowly as she reached toward Serenity's  
throat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did you get that?" the blue haired girl breathed, hardly daring to hope  
as she fingered the crystal with her right hand. She gestured with her other hand, and   
her computer fell out of it's sub-space pocket and into her left palm.  
  
"I-- I got it from my mother." the young princess stammered. "I was supposed to  
show it to the Earth King and Queen..."  
  
Ami's computer beeped and buzzed then was silent. Ami stared at the blinking  
words on the tiny screen.  
  
"It can't be..." she breathed.  
  
"What?!" choased 4 other voices, as the girls all crowed around to see what  
had Ami so mesmorised.  
  
"It-- it says that this is the 'Ginzoushou!', " Ami cried.  
  
"Huh???" echoed four simlarly confused voices once again.  
  
"The 'ginzoushou', the 'mythical silver crystal' that Luna was talking about!  
The one that purifies the world! The one that keeps the Moon Kingdom in peace!" Ami   
nearly shouted, but contained herself; they -were- still in the park after all.  
  
"Oh." said Serenity.  
  
"And that's good, right? I mean, it gave her powers or something?" Mina chimed   
in at the same time.  
  
Ami shook her head, but Rei nodded.  
  
"So that's why. I see now..." the raven haired priestess murmered to herself.  
  
"What?" Lita asked, still in the dark.  
  
"It's the reason that Serenity could use the tiara," Rei explained, exasperated.  
"Did you stick your finger in a ligh sockett and fry your brains? Even Mina  
figured -that- out!"   
  
"Oh! I get it now." Lita said, her eyes clearing.  
  
"Let's go to the temple so I can do some more research on the crystal." Ami said  
as she turned and began to walk toward the street.  
  
The others followed suit, and soon they were passing by the Crown Game Center.  
Serenity was captivated by all the people laughing and eating and pushing buttons on  
brightly flashing boxes, however, the others were in deep conversation about the Crystal  
and unfortunetly didn't noticed Serenity stop for a few moments to look in the window.  
  
As the senshi rounded the corner and dissapeared from Serenity's sight, a large  
hand clapped down on her shoulder, and the young Princess gasped and spun around.  
  
"What, have no money to waste today, Odango Atama?" a sarcastic voice asked  
mockingly as Serenity gazed up at the same tall, handsome, man that had been at Mercury's  
house earlier that day.  
  
She hadn't really had much time to look at him before, because the others had  
herded him out so quickly, but now she did; although she didn't really have much choice,  
he was standing about a foot from her, sneering down at her like she was some pest that  
he only put up with because he had too.  
  
Her eyes swept up his lean body, past his muscler chest and folded arms, up to  
his deep blue eyes and wind tossed raven hair. His handsome face was contorted into a  
scornful look, which confuesed her...yet just seeing him sent her heart into overdrive  
and made her light headed.  
  
Darien watched Serena's expression change from being startled to confusion to  
shock. Then she spoke, her whispery voice seeminly having trouble forming the words.  
  
"E-Endymoin?"  
  
Serenity felt her vision cloud at the immense shock and then releif of finding  
her love here, in this strange world. It was all too much for her to take at that   
moment, and she collapsed.  
  
"Wha--?" Darien intelligently gasped out as the petite blond in front of him   
didn't explode into a rage of insults as per usual, instead murmered some strange word  
that he didn't understand and then suddenly fainting!   
  
He jumped forward and quickly caught Serena against his chest, and then finding  
her out cold, quickly looked around for one of her friends to leave her with.  
  
"Just great," Darien muttered under his breath, seeing no one near by, and the  
arcade was jam-packed as usual. Sighing, he decided to take her home to his apartment,  
not looking forward to what she would say to him when she woke up.  
  
*****  
  
As Rei, Mina, Ami and Lita began to climb the many steps to Rei's temple,   
Lita turned back to explain to Serenity about their meeting place and also tell her   
to ignore Mina's constent complaining about their being a million steps. Rei chimed   
in that at least she would lose some weight and Mina screached back about 'What was   
that supposed to mean? Was she inplying that Mina was fat?!' and then stopped altogeher.  
  
"Serenity? Princess?!"   
  
The other 3 girls turned around, instantly silent upon hearing Lita's   
concerned calls. Fully expecting Serenity to be just like Serena, Rei stomped down   
about 20 stairs or so and looked around the bottom of the hill and on the sidewalk   
for an exausted Princess who 'just couldn't make the climb'.  
  
"Sh-she's not here?" Rei whispered turing back to her friends, her eyes alive   
with worry.  
  
"Where did you last see her?" Ami asked, always the logical one.  
  
"Um, she seemed to be interested in the arcarde..." Mina ventured timidly.  
  
"LET'S GO THEN!!" Rei shouted and took off down the steps, jumping of the top off  
the 5th last one to land at the bottom of the stairs with her knees bent and one hand on  
the ground, expertly. She was standing in a second and then running down the street. The  
others all pounded down the stairs and across the pavement after her.  
  
****  
  
"No, Your Magisty, we can't seem to find her!" Venus said helplessly, not at all  
enjoying having to tell her Queen that her daughter had disapeared, again.  
  
Mars, Mercury and Jupiter stood nervously behind her, all trying not to look   
into the Moon Queen's concerned silver eyes.  
  
"Well, keep looking! She has to be around he somewhere! She's betrothed and   
to be married in 2 days!" Queen Serenity said, her voice starting to show a tinge of   
carefully concealed panic.  
  
"Wait! Oh, I bet she's just scared about the wedding!" The Queen said, more to   
herself then to her the Royal Guard that protected her daughter. "I'm sure that she'll  
come out when she's ready..." she put her head in her hands, and was silent.  
  
"I- I'm sure you're right, Your Highness." Mars said as she eyed her friends   
and then jerked her head at the door.  
  
They quickly left the Queen alone, and as soon as the doors to the throne room  
were closed, Jupiter grabbed Venus' arm.  
  
"Wait! Where's the last place that the Queen would think to look for her?" she   
demanded.   
  
Venus gave her a blank look and then sighed, "We've already looked in the libray  
Jupiter..."  
  
The green suited senshi shook her head, "No! That's not what I mean! Don't you   
see? She's not here!"  
  
"I could've told you that." Mars quiped as she turned to walk down the hall   
with Sailor Venus, the head of the Princess' court and leader of the guard.  
  
"She's not here...?" Mercury murmered to herself, then suddenly snapped her   
fingers, "Of course!" The other 2 turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you as mad as Jupiter?" Mars asked, turning to face her. "Where is she then?"  
  
"On Earth!" the blue haired girl said triumphantly. Jupiter nodded.  
  
"Why in the name of the moon would she be -there-?!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Why, I would have thought that you, of all of us, would have been the one to  
figure it out Venus." Mercury said, a smile playing softly at her lips as she spoke.  
  
"She wanted to see him." Jupiture stated simply.  
  
"Him?" Venus asked dumbly.  
  
"Endymoin! Her Prince! Her soon-to-be Husband! For pity's sake, Venus! You're  
supposed to be the senshi of Love!" Jupiture cried, anxious to get on her way and spy--  
er-- tell her Princess to come home.  
  
Venus sweatdropped and looked up sheepishly, "Um, right."  
  
"Well, let's go! We need to bring our Princess back. After all, it's not good  
luck for the Groom to see his Bride before the wedding!" Mars said with a wink.  
  
"And if we happen to see them kissing or something, we won't say a word, will   
we girls?" Jupiture said, adding her own mischievious grin to the conversation.  
  
"Riiiight." Mars and Venus corused. Mercury just shook her head at her closest  
friends, even though she was dying for a little gossip, just like the rest of them.  
  
The four senshi all joined hands and chanted:  
  
"Sailor Teleport! Destination: Earth!"  
  
Then in a flash of multicolored lights, they were gone.  
  
*****  
  
Serena awoke to find herself alone and the lavish room unchanged, save for a   
small envolope that had her name, or the Princess' name scripted in neat black ink on   
the front. When she turned it over, Serena found a red wax seal, with the imprint of   
two swords crossing set in it. Slowly she fingered the letter and then carefully   
opened it. She smoothed the fadded parchment and began to read the letter that the   
Prince had written to her.  
  
Dearest Serenity,  
  
I'm sorry that your feelings have changed toward me.   
I said and did some inappropriate things to you today, and I hope   
that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. As you are reading   
this, I am speaking to my mother and father about calling off the   
engament and the wedding...(Until a later time? My heart is hopeful.)  
  
I want you to know that I will always love you, and until we   
are joined together, my heart will continue to miss yours like a flower   
misses the sun on a cloudy day. My love, my sunshine, please know this:   
I will always care for you, and could never force you into anything that   
would cause you grief. I will continue to care for you, and will always,  
-always- love you.  
  
My heart is eternally yours, My Princess,  
  
  
Endymoin  
  
Serena's heart sped up as she read, and re-read, the precious love note that  
the kind young Prince had written to her, he really -did- care! She suddenly found   
herself with a pang in her heart, wishing that she could stay here and live happily   
ever after; a fairy-tale life with her very own Prince.   
  
Shaking her head, she looked out the window to find that it was getting late   
in the day, the sun was lowering itself but had not yet begun to set. Slowly, Serena   
climbed from her giant feather bed, and slipped her small feet into the dainty slippers,   
that had somehow made it back to her room and were set beside her bed, then walked   
across the marble floor and made her way down the hall in search of Endymoin, and...  
her growling stomach reminded her...food!  
  
*****  
  
"Groan..." was the only sound that came from the small girl nestled under a   
blanket in Darien Chiba's apartment. As Serenity moaned and slowly blinked her eyes  
open and tried to clear her foggy brain, Darien jumped up from his watch, in the arm   
chair that he had dragged up beside the bed. Serena had been out like a light for a   
whole 15 minutes, and he was beginning to get worried!  
  
"Wha? Where?..." Slowly a handsome face with chisled features and a mop of  
eboney hair fadded into focus.  
  
"Serena? Are you alright?" Darien asked, as he bent over his bed and peered  
into the confused eyes of his favorite 'sparring partner'.  
  
"Where am I?" Serenity murmered, feeling a headach coming on.  
  
"Uh, in my bedroom..."  
  
"Your..bed...room? B-but..Endymoin!" Serenity gasped out, before Darien quickly  
cut in with an explination.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, nothing happened!" Darien hastened to add, "You had some   
sort of fright in front of the Arcade, and I took you hear to rest until you woke up!"  
  
Serenity calmed down some, and Darien chose then to ask her the next question  
that was bothering him,  
  
"Uh, Serena, why do you keep calling me Endymoin?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wai! It's 2am, I just finished work then -made- myself write something, and  
now my vision is blurring, so I have to stop. Thanks for all your kind e-mails, reviews  
and general support! I only keep writting because of that! ^-^  
  
Bunny19  
  
angels_melody19@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 6

Konanachiwa!!! (At least I think that's what Kero-chan says. I also know  
that in regular dialect, not the Osaka dialect which I wrote 'hello' in, is konnichiwa  
so no one has to e-mail me on it, k? ^_~) Yeah, I just bought Cardcaptor Sakura  
subtitled Vol. 1 and I love it! I've already watched most of the dub, and I don't  
think that it's all that bad...but I still think the original is tonnes better!   
Sakura-chan's voice is so kawaii! And on the videos they show eps. that were cut   
from the teletoon version too! ^_^ On to the next chapter!  
  
P.S. Standard Disclaimer here.  
  
P.P.S. Thanks to: Saturn5915 (you're such a sweetie! Thanks for your e-mails! ^^),  
Artemis Silverstar, Unicorn082087, CryingDagger, Serenachiba03, *Watermelon Seeds*  
(Wai~~! Another one of those 'let's make Bunny19 feel soooo loved!' e-mail writers!),  
Chiquita banana, Sarah, Arianna L. and all others who have reviewed! I love you all and  
you keep me writing! THANKS!!! ^_______^  
  
P.P.S. People at Fanfiction.net please leave a little contribution in the review box,  
thank-you! ^^;   
  
  
------------------  
Turn Back Time  
Part 6/?  
PG-13  
-----------------  
  
Serenity gave the man sitting at her beside a strange look. Why??  
  
"Well, it's your name...of course...." she said as she furrowed her eye-  
brows, her last words trailing off. Now that she gave him a closer look, the man  
had a much younger looking face then Endymion did. True, his features were strikingly-  
similar to her fiance's, but his whole being didn't command your complete attention,   
the way Endymoin's did, and his the way he had insulted her before? That simply wasn't   
like the Endymoin that she knew either.  
  
"Serena? I think that your brain got scrambled when you fainted." Darien said  
raising his eyebrow and searching her face carefully.  
  
"....!" was all that Serenity was able to say in reply to that because it was  
then that the phone rang.  
  
"Uh...excuse me." Darien said as he hastily jumped up and varily ran from the  
room to answer the phone.  
  
Serenity glanced around the room after Endy-- no, what was his name again?,   
Darien left. It was simple. A single twin bed against the right wall with a large   
window just above it. An oak dresser off to the right in the corner, and a bedside   
table sitting to her left. The walls were painted a cream color, and the bedding was   
a dark forest green.  
  
In the hallway Darien was trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Darien? This is Rei."  
  
Rei? Now why would -she- be calling him?  
  
"Listen Rei--" He began, sure that she was going to try and sucker him   
into another boring 'date', even after they had broken up.  
  
"Darien have you seen Seren-- uh, Serena?" Rei's concerned, and slightly   
panicy, voice came over the line.  
  
"Serena? Yeah--"  
  
Rei cut him off, "You have?! Great!!" Then he heard her saying something to   
someone in the background. "Where did you see her last? I really need to talk to her!"  
  
Her voice sounded slightly more calm, but he had a feeling that that wasn't   
going to last long.  
  
"In my bedroom." He said wickedly, then quickly pulled the phone away from his  
ear as several loud screaches echoed over the line.  
  
"WHAT????? SHE'S WHERE?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Haha...don't worry Rei, I didn't do anything to her. I met her in front of the  
arcade and for some reason she fainted. Said some really weird stuff since she's been   
here too. Seems to think that I'm this guy 'Endymoin'. I think that she hit her head..."  
  
"We'll be right over!" Rei cried then slammed down the phone.  
  
*****  
  
"What? What happened? Where is she? Is she ok? What did he say????" Mina shouted,  
as she anxiously tuggged at the sleeave of Rei's red dress.  
  
"He said that she's in his bedroom--" Rei said, then threw her hands over her ears  
as...  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Lita shouted, her emerald eyes blazing with furry.  
  
"Calm down Lita, he said that she fainted in front of the Arcade and that he   
took her home to rest." At that the others seemed to calm down a little.  
  
"But that's the last place that we want her to be!" Ami said, her body tense,  
"What if she says something and gives us away?"  
  
"Well, then we just have to get over there quickly, then don't we?" Rei said as   
sheopened the door and stepped aside for her friends to pass. Soon they were running down   
the street toward Crystal Towers.  
  
*****  
  
Tip-Tap Tip-Tap Tip-Tap Tip-Tap  
  
The four members of the Royal Guard to the Moon Princess opened their eyes slowly   
as their feet touched down on the the marble steps that led up to the castle. The guard  
looked up surprised at their sudden appearacnce but then stepped aside and allowed them   
passage, after all, a visit from the Moon Kingdom, this close to the wedding-treaty, must  
be very important.  
  
Venus led the way to the throan room, but then skidded to a halt just outside of   
the tall doors. She turned to her fellow senshi and spoke,  
  
"Wait, why don't we wait and try to find her ourselves first, instead of worrying   
the King and Queen? After all, she may not be here at all..."  
  
The other's nodded and spread out to look. Mercury was the scout for the castle,   
Mars deaded for the fields and the stable, Jupiter went to the sparing grounds and Venus   
went to the upper chambers and the roof, although she doubted that Serenity would have   
gone up there.  
  
*****  
  
Serena walked slowly down the hall looking for Endymoin. She was nervous about   
meeting him after the letter that he had sent her, and also was wondering if he had fixed   
the wedding like he had promised. However, she was wondering also if she would ever get   
home, and if she had to stay here in this time, marrying a Prince certainly was the way   
to go! So absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person in front of her until  
she walked right into him.  
  
"Oof!" Serena groaned as she smacked into a well toned chest and rebounded off it  
to go sailed backwards toward the hard stone floor.  
  
"Ah--!" she gasped out shutting her eyes and bracing for the impact. However, it   
didn't come. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was drawn forward, back up  
against the the chest of the man who she had run into, and a slightly mocking, yet teasing  
voice, reached her ears.  
  
"Must we always meet like this?"  
  
Serena opened her eyes and stared up into the young Prince's face. She felt her   
face flame and she struggled to push herself out of his arms. Endymoin laughed under his   
breath and helped her right herself.  
  
Endymoin felt his insides twist around as he watched the flustered Princess in   
front of him. He cleared his throat,  
  
"Uh, did you recive my letter, Princess?"  
  
Serena glanced down and found that she still clutched the beautiful piece of   
stationary in her hand. She blushed harder and nodded.  
  
"Did you really speak to your parents?" Serena forced herself to ask, her voice  
trembling slightly, not unlike the rest of her body.  
  
Endymoin nodded, recalling the exchange.  
  
*************  
CUE FLASHBACK  
*************  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" roared Earth's King as his son tried to keep calm and collected   
after making his proposal to his parents. Endymoin's bangs ruffled slightly and he l  
eaned his head back; one eye shut tight, as he winced from the force of his father's   
voice.  
  
"I want to postphone the wedding, Father. Mother, let me explain..." Endymoin   
tried to beseech his gentle-spirited mother, hoping that at least *she* would understand.  
  
Queen Vasti eyed her son warily, her face nutral, but her eyes sad. 'What was  
going on now?'  
  
"Why Endymoin?" She said with a sigh. The Queen loved her son, but the alliance  
between the Earth and the Moon was an important one.  
  
Endymoin looked flustered for a moment, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Well, you see...Serenity, she-- uh, isn't really herself right now..."   
  
That was an understatement if he ever heard one! Why the girl who only weeks   
ago was a shy, quiet, little thing that blushed if a man even looked her way! Now...  
wow! What a change! Of course he really couldn't blame her much, after he had left her   
for the 'wolves'. But he hadn't recognized her! And besides, he had been in an aweful  
temper after being informed of his alience marriage to the Moon Child. He really hadn't   
been himself then either...the real Endymoin would -never- have left a girl to defend   
herself alone! He was still berating himself over this when his Father's deep voice   
boomed into his thoughts...  
  
"Endymoin..." He signed, his sholders slumping somewhat in a jesture of defeat   
that Endymoin wasn't used to seeing, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Well, he could hardly tell his parents that he had left Serenity alone, -at night-,  
and that she had nearly gotten raped by some drunk peasents, and then that he had allowed  
no, -actually ordered-, her to be thrown in prison, where she was abused by the guards!   
Then he had forced a kiss on her and -now- she seemed to hate him and wanted nothing more  
then to call the whole wedding off and go home to-- to a place that he didn't even know   
because she refused to believe that she even -was- the Moon Princess!!  
  
"I can't explain right now...please...just trust me!" the young Prince begged, his  
eyes imploring his mother and father.  
  
The King stared deep into his son's eyes and finally turned to his wife,  
  
"The wedding will be held at the end of the week." At Endymoin's crest fallen  
look, he shook his head sadly and quickly turned away, "That is all the time I can allow  
son."   
  
Endymoin spun around and opened his mouth to implore his mother, but she only shook  
her head at him. There was nothing that she could do either.  
  
*************  
END FLASHBACK  
*************  
  
* * * * *  
  
Endymoin looked over the girl that stood in front of him and shook his head  
slightly to clear it of the memory.  
  
"Yes, I spoke with them."  
  
"And?" Serena promted.  
  
"The date has been extened until a later time." Endymoin replied, deciding  
against telling her that she only had an extra 5 days.  
  
Serena could sense that he wasn't telling her everthing, but for the presnt  
moment, the fact that she wasn't getting married the next day was comforting.  
  
Endymoin took a deep breath then smiled to clear the tension, "Would you   
care to take a ride or walk out in the pastures, Princess?"   
  
Serena felt herself relax somewhat at the Prince's tone and a small smile   
crept onto her on lips.  
  
"I'd like that." She said, suddenly feeling shy, althought she couldn't   
figure out why, as she took the ofered arm and allowed herself to be led outside to  
the stables.  
  
Once there, Endymoin saddled his black stallion and then turned to Serenity.  
  
"Have you ever ridden before?" at her negative head shake he gave her a sly   
grin and turned back to the horse to ajust the saddle blanket. "Then you'll ride   
with me."  
  
Serena was in too much of a shock to resist him as Endymoin lifted her slight,  
95 lb., body up onto the horse. Ride double? With him?   
  
"Um...um..I'm not so sure about this after all Endymoin...why don't we take that  
walk you were offering?" Serena asked, as she looked down at the top of his head-- the   
top of his head?! This animal was huge! She began to tremble and gave a startled cry as   
Endymoin heaved himself up behind her, his arms coming around her waist to grip the   
reigns tightly in an expert's hold.  
  
"Oh no, not backing out on me now, Serenity." Endymoin said with a laugh,   
as he clucked his tongue and the horse began a slow walk.  
  
Serena grabbed at the dark mane tightly and hunched forward, sure that she   
would would fall off at any second.   
  
"Ack! I'm gonna die!!!" Serena squealed, her brain not registering that they   
were moving around 1 mile per hour.  
  
Endymion laughed behind her as his arm snaked around her waist ad pulled her   
back into a straight-backed position.  
  
"Loosen up, I won't go fast, and you can't fall off!" there was a hint of amus-  
ment in his voice as well.  
  
Serena relaxed her white-knuckled grip of horse hair, but didn't let go completely.  
Endymoin moved his arm from her stomach and back to the reigns, creating an efective wall  
with his arms so that she couldn't slip off. Serena felt a smiled and leaned back against   
his chest.  
  
Endymoin started at her sudden relaxation, but was even more surprised by her next  
words:  
  
"I trust you." Serena murmered as she released the mane altogether and folded her  
hands across her stomach, settling herself in the crook of Endymoin's arm. She was really  
comfortable here, considering that she was riding side-saddle in a long gown, -and- it was   
her first time on a horse!   
  
Endymoin smiled down at her and kicked the horse slightly so that they were now   
going at a fast walk, just short of a trot.  
  
In the distance, a girl in red rounded the corner of the stable, just in time to  
see her leige disappear over a hill.  
  
She lifted her wrist and spoke into a small red box with a gold star on top:  
  
"Mars to senshi. I've found them!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ok ok....so I admit that this chapter was too too short! I do! Honest! But people  
actually read this story and think it's good! *falls over in shock* WOW! Hounto arigatou!  
(Thanks a lot!) *^-^* Well, I hope I answered a few more of the questions that were floating  
around in my reviews and e-mails! (Please review and e-mail!) More to come when I can find   
time away from work and other such evils...^^;  
  
angels_melody19@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow...I wonder if this story will ever end? I still don't know  
how many chapters it'll have...*thinks*...maybe 10? Hmmm...Anywyas I'm  
at College again, so that means even less time for writing then I'd  
like.   
  
Oh, I guess by now you've all realized that I've messed with   
the original storyline so much that, although this fic started out as   
a First Season romance, it's kind of morphed (I hate that word...)  
into a bit of an AU. Forgive me if I'm confusing you all. In other   
words, when some characters make their entrances in this story that   
really shouldn't be there until sometime down the road of Naoko-sama's   
storyline, please don't get mad at me...most ppl still seem to like   
this fic. ^-^  
  
***Standard Disclaimers Apply as Always***  
  
Thanks to all of you who e-mailed and pleaded with/threatened me   
to update soon! You're the reason that this fic is still around! ^^  
  
  
------------------  
Turn Back Time  
Part 7/?  
PG-13  
-----------------  
  
Four very nervous senshi raced down the streets of Tokyo nearly  
plowing several people into the ground and rushing around courners with-  
out looking. Well, most people had the good sense to get out of their   
way wether they saw them coming (there was quite a cloud of smoke rising  
up behind them!) or they were for-warned on their cell phones from   
concerned friends that were in the area.   
  
This continued for several minutes until they rounded a fated  
courner and darted across a fated street and were nearly run over by  
speeding convertable that also was not watching were it was going...  
  
===SREEEEEECH!!!===  
  
One raven haired senshi's hands hit the hood and she vaulted   
gracefully over it to land on one knee 2 feet away, while her three   
friends stood gaping in various other positions on the sidewalk and   
street only a few feet behind her.  
  
The two women in the car let out a strangled yell and a surprised  
gasp respectively as sat frozen in their seats, the woman with short   
blond hair gripping the wheel with white knuckels and the one in the  
knee length, pale aqua, a-line skirt and matching, sleeveless blouse,   
placed a slim hand to her white face, her shoulder length sea-foam hair   
blowing in the breeze.  
  
The tall, masculine looking, woman raked a hand through her short  
hair and jumped out of the car, without bothering to open the door. She  
marched over to the 4 petrified girls a good talking-to on her lips,   
with her slender companion hurrying out of the car, her door's slamming  
seeming to jar the girls out of their trance-like state.   
  
Rei was on her way toward the blond woman, fire in her eyes,  
  
"What do you think you're doing, you speeding psyco?!" she cried,  
  
And at the same time came:  
  
"What the hell was that?! Running out into the middle of the  
street--"  
  
Then the aqua haired lady cought up to them, and put her hand   
on her friends arm,  
  
"Now Haruka, you were going a bit too fast as well, if I   
recall..." she began gently.  
  
Mina, Lita, and Ami, who had now managed to re-group and were   
standing in a semi-circle behind the seething priestess, felt their   
blood run cold.  
  
"H-Haruka??" Mina stammered.  
  
"What?" snapped the hence-dubbed speed demon.  
  
"No way..." Lita breathed.  
  
"Aren't you that famous racer? The only female ever to compete  
in, and win, the Indy 500?" Ami asked, earning curious looks from her  
friends that she would know that sort of information.  
  
"What? Anyone could learn that information from reading a news-  
paper." Ami said quickly, in her defence.  
  
At these commets both Haruka calmed down puffed up. Really, who  
would stay mad a couple of dumb kids when they were so in awe of her?  
At least, those were the thoughts going through Haruka's mind. Taking   
a deep breath, she turned her attention from Rei to her friends,  
  
"Yes, that's me. Would you like an autograph?"  
  
Mina shyly held out an autograph book oh which Haruka scribbled  
her signature, the kanji running into eachother, looking rather messy,   
and boyish.  
  
"What, you just carry one of those around?" Rei scoffed. Mina   
shrugged and, flipping her hair back over her shoulder, dropped the   
small orange book, with Autographs written in gold cursive on the front,  
back into her bag.  
  
"You never know who you might meet, and if I'm to be a famous   
actress one day, I'll need to prove that I have connections."  
  
"Where were you going in such a hurry?" the other woman asked,   
even her voice bespeaking elegance and grace.  
  
"Well, um..." Mina stammared.  
  
"Our friend is, um..." Rei tried.  
  
"In sort of an awkward situation and..." Ami added, looking to   
Lita for help.  
  
"Our very innocent friend passed out in front of the Game Center   
and her mortal enemy has taken her back to his apartment. We're all  
sure that she will be less then pleased when she wakes up and would   
like to prevent blood-shed if possible." Lita said, matter-of-factly.  
  
The others nodded, and then turned bright red as Rei added,   
  
"That, and he said that she was in his bedroom..."   
  
Haruka laughed at the dark-haired girl's furious expression.  
  
"And who might this mysterious trouble-maker and terrible monster  
be, that you are all scared for her poor virgin body and soul."  
  
"They don't come more troublesome then Darien and he had better   
watch out when I get there..." Lita growled. "Poor Serenit-- Serena."  
  
At this Haruka stopped laughing.  
  
"Shields?" she asked, her voice suddenly like steel.   
  
"You know him?" Rei asked, leveling a cool stare at the taller  
woman. "He's -my- boyfriend, you kow..."  
  
Haruka glanced at Rei, "Yeah, I feel sorry for you." She turned  
back to Lita, "That punk nearly ran me into a wall last week!"  
  
The girls' blank looks at that statement led the other woman,  
who introduced herself as Michiru, to intervene and explain.  
  
Haruka had been at a stoplight one evening when another motor-  
cyclist had pulled up beside her. Haruka, never one to pass up a racing   
oppertunity, had reved her engin, and thus, silently challenged the other   
driver to a drag race as soon as the light turned green.  
  
Darien was a bit head-strong, and full of himself, when it came  
to his bike, so he had of course taken the challenge. Several blocks   
later the road had taken a sudden, hard, curve to the right and Darien   
had had to turn hard.   
  
Somewhere in the middle of this, Haruka had realized that the road   
turned, and also saw that the mystery man on the bike beside her would crash   
into her if she remained in her lead position ahead of him. She had had to   
pull her bike back and brake hard, skidding down the road, her bike leaned   
so far over that if she hadn't been moving, her bike would have been on it's   
side on the pavement.   
  
Darien had then taken the lead and stopped his bike a bit further  
down the street and taken off his helmet. There, he had laughed at her   
and said mockingly, "I win. Darien Shields is the man!", then sped off.   
  
Haruka had been furious, wanting a rematch, and his head on a  
platter.  
  
"Let me help interigate him..." Haruka said, an evil grin on her   
face, as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
Ami looked a bit warey, Rei shrugged, just happy that she didn't  
have any designs on -her- man,and Mina just looked on in awe. It was   
Lita who finally gave the go ahead. The group piled into Haruka's   
convertable and they sped off toward the apartment. (Yes, Haruka knew   
where it was, she had taken pains to locate Darien in the phone book.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, on the Earth Kingdom, Mars was making tracks toward  
the Prince and the lulled Princess. That Serenity, when she got through  
with her...Imagine! Sneaking off on some sort of secret rondevous, and   
not even telling -her-, the Princess' closest friend?! The red clothed  
senshi made her way stethily over the hills, keeping to the trees and   
bushes that were scattered about the fields. As she neared the royals,  
she paused, cruched behind a bush to listen to their conversation. Hey  
every girl loves a little gossip!  
  
Endymion smiled down at the girl who was nearly asleep in his  
arms. They were nearing small pool or water with tall Oak tree beside  
it. He slowed his horse, and then stopped, gathering Serenity in his   
arms and gently slidding off the saddle to land on the grass beside his  
loyal mount. Laying the half-asleep Princess the grass, among some of   
the wild flowers, he led the magnificent stallion to the pool to drink   
and then tethered it to the Oak tree to graze.  
  
Returning to the dozing girl, Endymion sat down and pulled her   
into his lap.  
  
Serena lazily glanced up at him, through her eyelashes. She felt  
so safe and loved in his arms. She shifted her weight and sat up. The  
Prince's arms were around her waist and shouders and she was craddled   
against his chest. She looked away from his tender and loving smile,  
across the rolling hills of wild flowers. A bird chirped somewhere   
high in the Oak's branches, it's cheerful melody causing Serena to sigh  
softly. The slight breeze ruffled her bangs, and the sun's rays glinted  
off the pond's rippling surface like thousands of sparkling jewels.  
  
"What's the matter, my love?" Endymion asked immedietly at her  
sigh.  
  
Serena looked away for a moment, avoiding his piercing eyes.   
How did she deal with this? she felt different in the young man's arms,  
safe somehow; protected and loved. She wished she could stay there with  
him...  
  
Endymion felt his heart speed up at her words... 'I wish I could  
stay here with you...'  
  
"You can, my darling." He murmered.  
  
Serena felt her face flush and jerked herself from his nearing  
embrace. She hadn't realized that she had spoken aloud!  
  
Suddenly Serenity pulled away from him, and Endymion found him-  
self sitting awkwardly, having lost his balence when she had shot away  
from him. He was now sitting much like a crab on it's back, supporting  
himself with his hands, his elbows pointing back and his legs spread.  
  
Serena knelt on the ground a foot away from him, her chest heaving,  
one hand clenched in her lap, and the other small fist pressed against  
her heart.  
  
"I...I--" Serena felt her throat constrict as she tried to force  
back the sob that was rising. She was so confused. She didn't know   
how she came to be in this strange place, or how long she would be there  
for, or why this was all happening for that matter!   
  
"Endymion..." she wispered as her control slipped and the tears  
came.   
  
Endymion was at her side in an instant. First she was contentedly  
sleeping in his arms and the next thing he knew, she was crying! His   
heart lerched as he knelt beside her and gathered her shaking body into  
his arms.  
  
"Shh...it's alright...shh..."  
  
Serena's inner wall crumbled the second she felt Endymions strong  
arms come around her. He held her tightly, but gently at the same time.  
Serena clutched at his chest and sobbed like her heart was broken. She  
could feel the love that this man had for her and she wanted so despertly  
to be able to return it.  
  
It was at that moment that Sailor Mars decided to make her enterence.  
Striding up to the couple she stood with her left hand on her hip and her   
right hand tossing and catching a softball sized fireball.  
  
"Ok, I don't know what's going on here Earth Boy, but you made  
Serenity cry. I don't care if you're getting married tomorrow, she's   
coming home with us now!"   
  
Serena's head jerked up at the arrogent voice, with genuine   
concern underlaying the berating words.  
  
It couldn't be... Slowly turning Serena saw one of the most   
welcome sights int he world.  
  
With her raven hair blowing in the breeze behind her, and her   
magenta eyes glinting with furry at the older man who craddled Serena,  
Mars looked the very picture of the warrior that you don't want to upset.  
Her tiara sparkled in the afternoon light and her skirt fluttered, the sun   
behind her giving her every air of a fighter.  
  
Serena shot up and stood before her friend, the tears of frust-  
ration turning into those of joy as she stared at the slightly taller  
girl.  
  
"Rei..." she breathed then, catching the look of surprise that  
flashed through the senshi's eyes, she quickly corrected herself and   
said more loudly,  
  
"Mars!!"   
  
Mars looked slightly shocked as the smaller girl flung herself  
into her arms.  
  
The sound of footsteps sounded behind them and soon 3 other girls  
in matching green, blue and gold/orange outfits ran up. Their skirts  
and tiara shone in the sun aswell and their eyes were just as cold.  
  
"What happened?" Jupiter demanded of Endymion, who had now man-  
aged to get to his feet.  
  
Endymion gave her a level stare, his deep blue eyes like ice,  
and said nothing; his face expressionless.  
  
Serena clung to Mars, the only familiar person that she had   
seen in so many days, for dear life. Other voice registered in her ears  
and she realized that the other senshi were there as well. She pulled  
back and took a look at her friends. She had never been so glad to see  
them in her whole life!   
  
But...they looked different somehow...  
  
Lita stood slightly taller then she remembered, and there was a  
small antenna sticking out of her tiara.  
  
Ami had a slightly different haircut; just a little bit longer  
maybe? And there was a small microphone hooked around her ear, connected   
to her viser, that hung down near her mouth.  
  
Rei had a little red jewel sitting at the bottom of the white  
"v" on her senshi uniform.  
  
Mina had a gold chain, inlaid with topaz stones, hanging around  
her slender waist.  
  
They all looked to be a little older..and more mature? As she  
was contemplating this, Mina stepped up to Endymion, her full height  
barely coming up to his shoulder but was just and threatening as if she  
were 2 heads taller then him, and spoke.  
  
"As leader of the Royal Guard of the kingdom of the Moon I am  
informing you that Serenity is coming home with us now. You will see  
her at the wedding 2 days from now, and you're darn lucky that we have  
orders only to find and return Princess Serenity safely, otherwise we'd  
kick your royal--!"  
  
"Venus!" Ami suddenly called, effectively cutting the girl off,  
"I think you'd better take a look at this."  
  
The golden senshi flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she  
turned, slapping the thick strands against the Earth Prince's face as she  
went. He glared at her but said nothing.  
  
Serena felt a smile tug at her lips, although they looked a   
little different, her friends still acted the same.  
  
The two short soliders spoke quietly for a few minutes and then  
turned back to Serena and Endymion. Serena glanced worriedly at her  
friend, but Mina only gave her a quick glance; her gaze burning into her,  
and then turned to Lita and Rei.  
  
"Senshi, let's go. Something important has come up." then she  
turned to Serena. "Serenity, take my hand and Mars' too."  
  
Serena did as she was told, and watched as her friends formed   
the familiar teleport formation. She watched as they all closed their  
eyes and as their tiars began to glow. Then she waited and listened as  
they all began to call out the sending phrase; joining them at the last  
second.  
  
"Sailooooooor--" the four began,   
  
"TELEPORT!!!" Serena cried, the cresent moon on her forhead,   
which was unknow to her, suddenly flaring to life. A rainbow of lights  
enfolded them and solidified into a bubble which the floated up into the  
air. It hovered for a few seconds, the girls' feet at level with Endy-  
mion's eyes, and then shot off into the sky...going higher and higher  
until it was only a sparkle; like an early star, and then it dissapeared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Breaks squealed again as Haruka pulled up to the two tall twin  
buildings called "Crystal Towers" because of the huge amount of mirror  
type windows that covered the outside walls. As the girls piled out,  
Michiru said a silent prayer that there would be no bloodshed that day.  
  
"Not the elevator! The stairs are quicker!" Rei shouted as Mina  
pressed the 'up' botton beside the silver doors across the lobby. The  
door to the stairwell banged against the wall, echoing erily up and down  
the stairwell, each time a new girl entered.  
  
Huffing and Puffing, 6 women ran down the hallway and stopped to  
catch their breath for a moment outside room 1016.  
  
"Why...huff...didn't you tell me...huff...that he lived on the  
*tenth* floor?!" Haruka growled at Rei as she tried to calm her breathing.  
  
"I though you...puff...knew!" Rei gasped, "After all, you knew  
the building!"  
  
==*==  
  
Inside the apartment Darien lifted his head and turned toward   
the door. Had he just heard voices? Maybe it was Serena's friends, ready  
to take her off his hands. Not that he really wanted them too...he rather  
liked having his meatball head at his place, depending on him. He shook  
his head, what was he thinking? The fact alone that this was Meatball-  
head should have woken him up to the reality that any sort of relation-  
ship between them could never happen! But, somehow, her frailty and   
confusion at finding herself in his room and then her thinking that he  
was someone else, someone, that she had gone on to explain after he had  
hung up the phone, who was her fiance?  
  
Darien leaned over the small girl who lay half asleep under the blankets  
and smiled down at her. Then, hearing a sudden comotion in the hall,  
and a loud crash which followed, Serenity gasped and sat up quickly,  
panic in her eyes.  
  
"Endymion!" she cried, "What's going on?" And then she threw  
herself into his lap, her legs tangled in the sheets and her arms around  
his neck. The force of her sudden launch into his arms nearly caused  
Darien to toppel from his perch beside her on the side of the bed. Thus,  
he quickly wrapped his strong arms around her slender body and held her  
close, catching his balance.  
  
Of course, this was the moment that 6 very upset senshi chose  
to make their enterence into his humble abode.  
  
==*==  
  
"Ok, is everyone ready?" Mina asked, eyeing the other girls.  
  
Haruka nodded an affermative, as she joined Lita across from   
the door. Then, in a move that generally shocked all the other girls  
as it looked as if it had been coriographed, both of them jumped up  
and did a simutanious side kick that broke the lock on the poor door  
which flew open and then slammed against the inside wall.  
  
"What's going on out there?" Darien shouted, trying to untangle  
himself from Serena, who refused to release her death-grip on his neck.  
  
The sound of pounding feet down the small hallway that led from  
his livingroom to his bedroom announced that whoever was at the door   
would soon be in his bedroom. He tensed and prepared to jump up and   
fight whatever intruders were in his apartment. However, when the bed-  
room door crashed open, there weren't any men with guns ready to loot  
his home, but in Darien's mind, he might have prefered them.  
  
In the doorway stood Rei, Lita, a taller woman that he didn't  
recognize, Mina, Ami and another woman who looked as if she would like  
to apologize for the whole episode. But all of there concered express-  
ions changed to those of killers as soon as they took in his position  
with Serena.  
  
"Darien..." Lita growled, and at the same time the short haired  
blond woman dove through the air heading straight for him!  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Well, it's the long awaited arrival of the Outers! No worries,  
even though Pluto didn't make an appearence in this chapter, she will  
be here, after all, she's the only one who can fix things! ^^;  
  
I used the senshi's manga forms for the "mature girls" of the   
Moon Kingdom, did anyone notice? If not, then pick up a copy of the   
manga a.s.a.p.!)  
  
Oh yeah, I guess the fact that I sent this in on Monday the 16th  
in stead of Saturday the 14th, will make this story a week later the   
promised on a few sites. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, it's part 8. You know, I began this story last fall and  
I'm still writing it! ^^; Well, it takes a while for great works, ne? Oh,  
to answer a few questions that popped up in review of part 7.  
  
-Both sets of scouts/senshi know now that the girl that's with  
them isn't the right one. The girls in present day know that they  
have Princess Serenity, and the girls of the MK have just figured out  
that their princess isn't who they thought she was (rmember Mercury  
calling Venus over to tell her something? Even though I didn't spell  
it out, I figured that most ppl would be able to guess what she said.).  
  
  
-Yes, everyone's mad at Darien/Endymion right now. Haruka  
because of the motorcycle thing, and the and the inners were worried  
at the beginning that Serenity might say somethng (which she obviously  
did in calling him Endymion) that would cause problems that they didn't  
want to explain, and just got angrier because of the way that they  
found Darien holding Serenity. They thought that he was taking  
atvantage of her now. And the other senshi are upset because they found  
Serenity crying in Endymion's arms.  
  
Does that clear things up? I hope so. I don't try to be confusing  
on purpose, and writing this story in two different times at the same time   
is hard. ^^;  
  
***SM + NT = True SM + ME = Sue (not mine, please don't sue)***  
  
------------------  
Turn Back Time  
Part 8/?  
PG-13  
-----------------  
  
Darien's eyes grew wide as the woman sailed toward him. He   
quickly shoved Serena to the side, just in time, and then found himself  
pinned on his back on bed.  
  
"What the bloody hell--!" he started, but was cut off by Haruka  
as she clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Uh uh uh...there are ladies present! Where -are- your manners  
Shields?" she taunted, and then took her hand away, "Oh yes, I believe  
you left them on the side of the road!" Sarcasim was evident in her   
voice, as she glared down at him, her eyes piercing into his own.  
  
"Haruka..." came a soft voice, and the woman glanced over her   
shoulder at the well dressed lady who had remained in the doorway,  
"Please.."  
  
At those words she rose and crawled off of him. Darien sat up  
and glanced at Serena, who lay sprawled in a heap at the head of the   
bed.  
  
"Are your friends on drugs?!" he demanded.  
  
Serenity gave him a confused look, her lips parting as a soft  
confused sound came out,  
  
"Wha?" the look-a-like Endymion was making no sense, and why   
had that lady tackled him? As a matter of fact, the two new women  
looked very familiar....  
  
"Don't you remember?" Haruka demanded, standing in front of  
him, her arms folded.  
  
"Remember?" Darien echoed stupidly.  
  
"Maybe I can jog your memory you poor excuse for a driver..."  
she said threatenly.  
  
"Driver?" he repeated, as the pieces began to fall into place.  
  
"You're that guy-- er girl-- from that stupid drag race?"  
  
Haruka turned several shades of purple, as she flexed her fingers,  
just itching to knock some sense into the arrogant bafoon who sat only  
inches from her. It was Mina who intervined this time.  
  
"I think we have a rather more pressing matter, Haruka-san."  
she said, hesidently placing her hand on her arm.  
  
Haruka turned and glanced at Mina over her shoulder and she  
took back her hand, but at a glance from Michiru, she grudgingly let  
the other girls step around her, and moved to stand at the back of the  
room beside her calmer companion.  
  
Rei quickly stepped up to Serenity and took her hand, helping  
her to get untangled and off of the bed.   
  
"Come on, -Serena-," she said, stressing the word slightly, "We  
have to go home now."  
  
"Uh, you don't have to take her just yet, I can take care of   
her..." Darien began, unsure of why he even suggesting such a rediculous  
notion.   
  
At this simple statement, he earned 6 'and you think that *we're*  
the ones on drugs?' looks. Except for Serena, who had now pulled her  
hand from Mars' and looped her arms around his; hugging his forarm to   
her chest.  
  
Darien froze, and slowly turned to the girl clinging to his arm.  
  
"Er..what are you doing Serena?"  
  
That was exactly what the rest of the group wanted to know.  
  
Serenity did not want to leave. Not when Endymion, well, not  
really Endymion but close enough, was right there. She knew that he  
wasn't really her love, but somehow she felt comforted when she was  
with him. She turned pleading eyes on Mars,  
  
"Please, let me stay M--Rei. I feel safe here..."  
  
Rei's eyes bore into her own. Serenity knew that she was close  
to blowing her cover. The other girls had drilled her before on Serena's  
dislike of Darien and her acting this way was very out of character.  
  
Darien looked down at the girl beside him. Serena actually   
*wanted* to stay with him? He placed a large hand on her forhead, and  
Serenity tensed slightly, but he withdrew it quickly. Serena was burn-  
ing up!  
  
Serenity felt her forehead flare with heat and knew instantly  
what had happened. Her cresent moon had appeared! She gasped and  
quickly pulled away from Darien's arms and tried to flee the room.  
However, dizzyness overtook her before she could get two steps past the  
bed, and she fainted.  
  
Darien felt Serena tense, and suddenly, practically at the moment  
that his hand touched her skin, she had gasped and sprung off the bed!  
  
"Serena--!" he cried as she slumped to the ground. He started  
toward her, but was blocked by several girls before the thought of get-  
ting off the bed had finished making it's way to his mind. Only one  
thought was in his mind now, he had to get to Serena.  
  
Shoving his way through the tangel of arms and bodies in his  
wake, his frustration burst and he shouted,  
  
"Get out of my way!"  
  
"....!" were the 6 replies to this sudden command.  
  
Huruka was especially shaken, that voice...it had sounded like  
HIS...the man she was sworn to protect...a man she couldn't quite reme-  
mber...then suddenly a name made its way up to her lips and was breathed  
out in a whisper,  
  
"Endymion?..."  
  
She couldn't move. The commanding presence of her future king   
was too great. The other 5 girls seemed similarly affected.   
  
While this was happening Darien had made his way to Serena. She  
lay on her right side, her legs curled toward her and her arms splayed  
across the floor. Her head was turned to the side; her long, silky, hair  
flung haphazardly, covering her face.   
  
Carefully he gathered her slight body into his arms, and brushed away her   
hair, so that her pale face was visable...and nearly dropped her.  
  
"...!"  
  
Darien felt his heart begin to speed up. There was a cresent  
moon on meatball head's forehead. His body began to tremble and suddenly  
a vision of him and Serena walking together in a garden filled with roses  
filled his mind. His head was spinning...  
  
"Serena?!" was all he could choke out before another vision  
asulted his senses.  
  
He was wearing a tuxedo and a white mask over his eyes. Serena  
was clothed in a dress seemingly made of moonbeams, and she seemed to  
float down the huge white marble staircase. As she decended the last few  
stairs, he moved out of the shadows and took her hand. She had gasped,  
startled, but when he put his finger to his lips, she realized who he  
was. Slowly he pulled her into his arms and began to guide her around  
the dance floor. Suddenly there was a close up of their faces and Serena's  
drew nearer and nearer as he leaned down to kiss her--  
  
Then suddenly he was back in his bedroom.  
  
"Princess...?" he breathed, blinking his eyes, trying to focus  
his turbulent thoughts.   
  
Serena was the Princess who he had been searching for!  
  
Slowly he lifted his head to look at Mina, Lita, Ami, Rei, and--  
he nearly chocked again. On all of the girls' foreheads small symbols  
were glowing in the dim light of his room. He glanced down and found that  
he now wore his familiar tuxedo. The mask slowly fluttered to the floor.  
He looked back to the girls and noticed that their hair blew gently in   
an unseen wind and their eyes were closed; their arms hanging limply at  
their sides.  
  
Suddenly their was a flash of purple light behind Haruka and  
Michiru, in the hallway just outside his doorway. When the light faded,  
a shadow fell across the room as a new person prepared to make their  
entrance.  
  
*****  
  
Gradually the lights that surrounded them faded out and the 4  
senshi of the moon stood, with a slightly woozy 'Princess', outside the  
royal palace. The long row of fountains that poured out sparkling water  
shimmered in the evening light as the moon's rotation took them farther  
away from the light of the sun. The planet Earth shone like a fist -   
sized green and blue marble, in the distance.  
  
Serena stumbled slightly at the sudden change in gravetiy, she  
felt lighter now, of course, Ami would have told her that everyone was  
lighter on the moon, but people who had grown up there didn't feel any-  
think different.  
  
Sinking to her knees, Serena took a deep breath and tried to   
figure out what had just happened. She had just teleported with her   
senshi. She was no longer on Earth, in a strange time with, with a stranger  
man, whom she was secretly beginning to be attracted to.  
  
Four sets of boots gathered around her and Serena looked up a   
bit sheepishly, expecting to get a lecture from Rei on..well on some-  
thing. Instead it was Mina who spoke again.  
  
She looked slightly nervous about what she was about to say, but  
she swallowed, squared her shoulders, and an air of confidence came over  
her.  
  
"Serenity, you don't seem yourself..." she began.  
  
"Well niether do you, Venus." Serena replied, "What's with all  
the 'I'm the leader' jazz? And how did you guys ever find me? I have  
no idea how I got there, and then that man came and brought me back to  
his palace! But the night before I was attacked in the woods...but then  
some old guard saved me and and today I was thinking about how I would  
never get back home! And he wants me to marry him!!!" she ended in a   
traditional Serena Wail, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
The four senshi stood shellshocked at Serenity's outburst.   
Whatever it was that they had expected her to say, that was deffenitly  
*not* it.  
  
"You're not who we think you are, are you?" came a sudden point  
blank sentence from Mercury. It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
Serena lifted her head and turned to look at her 'brainy' friend.  
  
"Mercury, you all seem different to me." Serena looked around   
at her friends, her mind spinning, then continued, "Are you all the   
gaurds of the Princess?"  
  
This earned her a few more intense gazes, and then Mars turned  
to her and answered,  
  
"Duh, meatball brains, and just *who* do you think the Princess  
is?"  
  
Wheels began to turn again in her head and Serena slowly got to  
her feet. Pointing a shaky finger at her chest she whispered,  
  
"Me?"  
  
Four sweatdropping senshi nodded their heads.  
  
Mercury stepped toward her again.  
  
"I propose that we take Serenity back to her courters and then  
continue this discussion there."  
  
"No, wait." Serena turned to face the four mature young women.  
"I'm really the Princess? Does Luna know?"  
  
"Luna?" Sailor Mars echoed, confusion in her voice.  
  
"Like duh, Mars. Luna, my rather-annoying-yet-somehow-smart-  
talking-cat-aviser-type feline?"  
  
"Um, Serenity, Luna's not a cat, she's your 'nanny' if your  
will." Venus interjected, causing Serena to turn from her, on her tip  
toes in your face, ranting stance in front of Mars.  
  
"Nanny?"   
  
"Is there an echo in here?" Mars snapped, "Yes. She is your  
nanny, and also your adviser, and has been such since you were born!"  
  
At their Princesses blank stare the senshi all looked at each  
other, trying to figure what was going on. Spying Luna, walking with  
Artemis and Diana, on the marble veranda that surrounded the the east  
side of the palace, Jupiter pointed anxiously, while grabbing Serena's  
arm.  
  
"See, there she is!"  
  
What Serena saw was a mature woman of about 36, yet she was   
still beautiful, with long raven colored hair, that hung down to her  
knees, done up in two heart shaped buns on her head. She wore a yellow  
and black dress, that shimmered in the light, and no shoes. With her  
was a tall man, of about 40; with long white hair, dressed in matching  
white pants and long sleeved top, with a golden cresent moon pendent   
hanging around his neck. Skipping between them, and holding onto their  
hands, was a young girl of about 7 or 8 wearing a short purple dress,   
knee high purple stockings, and black shoes. Her hair was also a mauve   
(puruple) color.  
  
She was confused. Where was Luna, and who were these people?  
Was one of them holding her?  
  
Seeing her continued confused look, Mars heaved a deep sigh   
then waved her hand in air.  
  
"Luna! Over here!" The three turned to look in their direction,  
then hurried over.  
  
Serena was dumbstuck. She pointed a finger at the young woman.  
  
"*You're* Luna?" The woman nodded, giving her a curious look.  
  
"And who're you?" Serena demanded, pointing an accusing finger  
at the man.  
  
"Artimes." He replied, raising an eyebrow and glancing at the  
other senshi out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"A-and her?" was the last question that she could rasp out.  
  
"Diana, our daughter." Luna answered, "And who might you be,  
dear?"  
  
"She's Serenity, of course." Venus replied.  
  
Luna gave the leader of the senshi a pointed look.   
  
"I'm afraid that you're mistaken, Venus. For I know my   
Princess, and although she bares a striking resebalnce to the girl I  
helped to raise, I assure you that this girl is *not* her."  
  
The royal warriors exchanged glances, then Jupiter voiced the  
thought on all of their minds:  
  
"Someone had better call Pluto..."  
  
*****  
  
Ok, that's it for this week. How do you guys like "On the Run"?  
It's another import that I'm posting so that people don't think that I  
don't exist any more, cuz it's so long between posts. Thanks for always  
reading and reviewing! Be on the watch for a Christmas story soon! ^-^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Well, this is finally part 9! I never thought that this story  
would go on that long! Wow--! Well, I'll try and get this done over the  
Christmas holidays. I know that I promised a Christmas ficlett, but   
"Duck and Cover" just won't be done in time...actually, by the time  
that anyone is reading this, it will be 2003 and hopefully D&C will be  
posted! That is my priority right now. I'm trying to finish up TBT but,  
when I'm not inspired, things are hard to write, and then I get people  
sending me reviews and e-mails with questions about 'why did this thing  
happen?' and 'why did this person react this way' to incert 'any given   
situation?'  
  
So I've decided to take my time on the next few parts. I'm hoping that  
this fic will be finished with part 10, but as you all know by now, I  
can never leave well enough alone, and so it will probablly longer! ^^;  
  
Turn Back Time  
Part: 9  
Rating: PG  
By Bunny-chan19 (actually I'm 20 now! ^^)  
  
"Funny, Luna," Mars said with a frown, but Mercury was nodding  
her head as if she agreed with her! "What are you nodding for, Mercury,  
and what was that you said before 'you're not who we think you are'?"  
  
Serena glanced between the two senshi and then back to Luna. It  
was really strange to be talking to Human-Luna rather then Cat-Luna.  
And Artimes and...what was her name again?...Diana? She had always   
known that the two cats had had a thing for each other, but this? She  
felt dizzy.  
Shaking her head, Serena took a deep breath and stepped forward  
to speak,  
  
"Luna? Am I really not the princess?"  
  
The young woman looked her up and down, her ruby eyes deep in  
consentration. After a few intense moments, they widened and she stepped   
back with a soft gasp. Serena blinked at her, casting curious glances at   
her friends. Luna suddenly turned and fled from the group, running quickly   
toward the palace, her purple hair rippling out behind her.  
  
Serena tuned a questioning gaze to Mercury, "What's going on?  
Where is she going?"   
  
The senshi all stared at Luna's retreating back, not daring to  
speak, silence hung so heavy in the air that you could cut it withs a  
knife. Suddenly there was a commotion at the far end of the fountains   
and Luna came sprinting back, another women in her presence. However,   
this women was wearing a familiar sailorfuku, black with red bows and   
was carrying a tall silver staff with a sparkling garnet ball gleaming  
in the coming darkness of night as she ran.  
  
The first words out of her mouth were far from reassuring to  
the ears of one 'meatball-headed' blond, as she reached the group.  
Taking one look at Serena's face, staring deeply into her eyes, as Luna  
had done, the sensei's own red eyes looked troubled. She licked her  
lips, and held her staff tighter as she mumbled to herself,  
  
"Not good...oh so not good!", then addressed the group, "How  
did this happen?! Do you realize what you've done? What you could do to  
the future? How did -she- get here? Where's the Princess?"  
  
"Pluto, take a chill pill...we didn't do anything...we figured  
that as the resident time manipulator, -you- might be able to tell -us-  
something!" Mars shot back.  
  
Oh, so this was the legendry Pluto? Serena recalled some vauge  
memory about the time solider from a scrap of a dream thought long   
since forgotten.  
  
"Great...just -great-!" Pluto muttered more to herself then for  
the benifit of the others, she was so distraught that she was repeating  
words! Didn't they realize that if -this- form of Serenity was -here-,   
on the Moon, in the past, then the form that should presently be with   
them was currently in a different time, i.e. Tokyo year 2002, with the   
other forms of the royal guard, and wouldn't be there for the impending   
attack from Earth which was to come...THAT NIGHT!  
  
"Ok, just stay calm everyone. I promise that I can fix this!"   
  
I hope... she added silently to herself.   
  
Time-hopping, while fun, could also be very dangerous when she   
wanted to bring others with her. She now had the problem of only a   
small loop with which she had to set straight whatever the scatter  
brained Princess had done, causing her and her alter ego to switch time  
zones!   
  
Doing some quick calculations, the time senshi realized that   
if she didn't have the two girls switched back by exactly 11:17 p.m.   
that night, the whole world as they presently knew it could be lost.   
The Princess, the -real- Princess, was the key to avoiding the coming  
catastrophy, but the one whom she had to work with right now didn't   
even realize that she was at the Moon Palace, her previous home!  
  
Chanting some words in an accient tongue, a swirling cloud   
appeared in front her, causing her long green hair to whip around   
her face. The other senshi stpped back, and Serena simply stared,   
wide eyed in fear and facination. A second later Pluto lept high   
into the air and summersaulted into the thick smoke, disappearing.  
  
*****  
  
With a flash of purple light, the cloud opened up about 6  
feet in the air, in the cramped hallway of one Darien Shields' crowded  
apartment. The purple light was brighter than the dim hall light, and  
Setsuna's shadow rose dramatically from the hall, creeping through the  
doorway of the young man's bedroom.  
  
Darien raised his head as the light appeared, and another woman  
stepped into his already crowed room. She looked just like the onthers,  
decked out in a similar sailor-type uniform. He had know sailormoon and  
her senshi for only a few months, as it were, and seeing that they were  
actually Serena and her supposedly scatterbrained friends, well expect  
for the brilliant Ami, was quite a shock. Now, as he looked toward the  
new arrivel, he noticed that the insaine motercylist and her friend   
were also in navey and aqua sailor fukus! The women in his doorway also  
wore a black fuku.  
  
Darien blinked a couple of times, shock and not a small amount  
of confusion evident in his eyes. Just how many of these sailor-clad  
warriors were there? For the poor college student, nearly every female  
that he had had contact with lately had turned out to be a fighter for  
justice! Well, his meatball head had turned out to be a princess, bu  
still...  
  
Pluto stepped forward and took in the scene. The young prince  
of the past and future knelt on the floor cradling her Princess in his  
lap. She took a deep breath and directed an intense gaze at Darien.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?" she asked calmly, and the young man seemed to  
break out of the trance the turn of events had instilled in him. Well,  
she didn't blame him, this was a lot for one person to absorb in less  
than an hour. He cleared his throat and sent a leveled look back at her,  
already playing the part of the dignified royal, even without knowing  
why.  
  
"I am, and you are?" His voice was chilling, that of someone who  
was prepared to fight and protect; that of someone who did not trust her.  
  
Pluto smuthored a small smile at his tough antics, " Tuxedo  
Mask, I am Sailor Pluto, and these are my fellow warriors: Sailors  
Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune and Uranus. They fight with me  
to protect the Princess." She paused a moment to let the information  
sink in.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." the young man murmered, glancing down at the   
young girl in his lap, "You forgot Sailor Moon."  
  
"Endy-- Tuxedo Mask, I didn't forget her. You, yourself, know  
who she is."  
  
Darien paused as well, and stared down at the serene face   
of his meatball head. Her skin was pale, and her usually expressive,   
large blue eyes were closed, as if in peaceful slumber, the dark   
lashes laying gently against her face. Her rosebud shaped lips were   
parted slightly, and she breathed deeply, her chest rising and falling   
evenly. She looked for all the world like a sleeping angel...except for   
the glowing mark on her forehead, which gleamed all the more brightly   
in the suddenly darkened room. He had faught along side her for many   
battles, always with a fierce desire to make sure that she escaped   
without ingury, to protect her and--   
  
But he didn't understand why! Why?! Why was he so drawn to  
be with her? She was a klutzy fighter, and more of a crybaby then a   
dignified warrior; always needing to be rescued! He had often wondered   
why the senshi had allowed her to remain the head of the group. But,   
when he thought about it, she did always come through for them in the   
end, and there was something in her eyes that convinced him that her   
heart was pure and good.  
  
Pluto watched the conflicting emotions as they raged, like a  
storm, in the young man's eyes. Then he lifted his head to once again  
speak to her.  
  
"She is my Princess, the one whom I have been searching for."  
  
"You are correct, Endymion." the time senshi replied, and as   
the statement rang in his ears, the tuxedo he wore faded away, and in a  
flash of light Darien looked down to find himself in polished black   
armar, complete with a flowing red-lined, black silk cape and long   
sword strapped to his waist.  
  
The sensehi fianlly opened their eyes and turned to line up in  
two rows to the right of him. Mercury, Venus and Mars stood in the  
front, and Jupiter, Neptune and Uransu stood behind them. Pluto   
remained standing in the doorway in front of him. The 6 other warriors  
all eyed him with a new kind of awe and respect. Their princess had   
been found, and her lover from Earth, Prince Endymoin, as well.   
  
However, the two new senshi, Uranus and Neptune, looked   
uncomfortable. They both wondered why Plut was there. The time senshi  
rarely left her post at the gates of time. To do so could have dire   
conciquences. Something must have happened. This time of joy for the   
inner senshi, in finally discovering their 'lost' princess, was   
overlaid with a sense of forboding.   
  
Uranus stepped forward, bowed slightly to Endymoin, although her   
eyes betrayed the slightest fraction of disbelief, and then turned to   
address Pluto,  
  
"Pluto, what happened? Why are you here?"  
  
This was something that the time senshi did not want to   
have to explain, but explain she did, grimly, in a few words as   
possible.  
  
"That girl is not the one that you senshi have loved and   
protected for the past half a year. She is the Moon Princess. Somehow   
she and Serena, her present self, were switched in time."  
  
"So Meatball-head is now..." Mars began, and Pluto nodded as   
she finished the phrase,  
  
"1000 years in the past and in a heck of a lot of trouble if you   
7 don't join her in," At this Pluto glanced at the delicate gold   
pocket watch that she had cliped to the bow at her waist, "30 minutes."  
  
It was one thing to know in advance about an attack on a   
kingdom that you're sworne to protect, but it was a royal pain in   
the arse not to be allowed to interfear and prevent it from coming.   
The only way Pluto could help now was to get the seven people crammed   
into the Prince's apartment back to the past in time to save the present   
and perserve the future.  
  
A soft sign drew the attention of everyone in the room as the   
aforementtioned Moon Princess blinked her eyes open and struggled to   
sit up.   
  
Serenity knew instantly that eveyone knew who she was now. There   
were no more secrets, especially now that Pluto was here. Pluto?!  
Maybe now she could go home! Rising gracefully to her feet, her white   
skirt and pink top looking regal even in their simplicity, her shiney   
blond ponytails hanging down her back, and her cresent moon glowing   
softly in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Ugh...M-my people need me..." was all she said, but it was   
enough, all eyes were now upon her. Serenity could feel something akin  
to dread in the farthethest reaches of her heart. She had to get home.  
She didn't know why, but she knew that if she didn't make it back in   
time...  
  
Pluto's eyes flickered over the small group and suddenly Sailor   
Venus stepped forward and began barking commands that would cow a seasoned   
army general.  
  
"Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, power up!!"  
  
Without question the three girls threw their right hands into the  
air and shouted out their planet powers:  
  
"Mars Power--"  
"Mercury Power--"  
"Jupiter Power--"  
  
Their fearless 'self-proclaimed' leader then turned toward the   
3 outer senshi,  
  
"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, power up!!" and they followed the actions  
of the previous senshi.   
  
"Uranus Power--"  
"Neptune Power--"  
"Pluto Power--"  
"Venus Power--"  
  
"MAKE-UP!" came the resounding cry of seven heated up warriors.  
Beams of light shot our of their tiaras and into the air.  
  
Venus joined them and presently there was a circle of women  
surrounding the petite Princess, and the tall Prince who stood with the  
small girl pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her back.  
There was an arch of sorts over their heads from the out-streached   
hands of the sailors, and a multitude of rainbow colored lights was   
raining down like sparks from a birthday cake sparkler, from a   
crackling ball of white-hot power in the center of their gloved hands.  
All other light in the room seemed to fade away, leaving only the   
glowing orb that they had created.  
  
Now Serenity pushed back from Darien's chest, hardly aware that  
the man who held her close was now dressed like the lost lover she had   
previously thought him to be, and threw her own hand into the air, her   
head falling back as she cried out,  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" the phrase that only her mother had   
been allowed to use because of it's immense power, came with a dignified   
command, and suddenly a beam of light exploded from her cresent moon!!   
Serenity cried out in pain and collapsed backwards into Darien's waiting   
arms, her body doubled over, yet positioning her head so that the beam of   
power had a direct line to the middle of the bottom of the glowing ball.   
  
Upon contact the power ball exploded and everything the senshi   
and the royals could see turned white. There was a sensation of being   
in a fairground ride that was going too fast, yet there was nothing   
that any one of them could do to slow the movement down or to move from  
their postions. They zoomed forward, colours wizzing by inin blurs,   
making anyone who dared to look at them dizzy near to a point of collaps--   
And then they stopped.  
As the group blinked its collective eyes and the senshi all   
dropped their arms, exausted from forcing such a great ammount of power  
through them, Darien, his arms still around Serenity, turned searingly  
cold, panic tinged eyes upon Pluto.  
  
"Well, did it work? Are we in this past?"  
  
It wasn't Pluto who answered him though.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" came a distictly feminine voice, its  
owner following quickly behind.  
  
*****  
  
Well, that's it for part 9! Wow...it seems to take me longer   
and longer to get these parts out each time! So sorry. I do enjoy writ-  
ing them, it's just that I have such little time to do it in! Well, I  
only have abou 6 weeks of school left now. I hope to finish chapter 10  
before that's up! Wow...can you belive that it's been a year and a half  
since I first started this story? It was in the beginning of my fresh-  
man year at college and now I'm nearly done my second year! I hope that  
I get a couple more reviews on this part...the plot is building...the  
climax is coming to a fanfic sight near you soon! ^-^  
  
E-mail the author at: angels_melody19@hotmail.com 


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you all are enjoying this latest enstallment of TBT.   
  
I'm thinking of writing a CCS fic sometime. Would anyone recommend   
  
my doing so? I've just watched the end of the English version but   
  
am also on the 11th DVD of the Japanese version; which is a lot   
  
better in plot development and storyline. (And there are A LOT of  
  
episodes on the DVDs that didn't make it to the dub, and other episodes  
  
that had a lot of stuff cut out and/or added/rearranged in their dub   
  
counterparts. The original is really tonnes better. Not to take every-  
  
thing away from the dub though...without it, I would never have heard  
  
of Cardcaptor Sakura and it's now one of my favorite animes! ^-^)  
  
I hope that this chapter isn't too confusing..I tried to explain  
  
things as best I could. ^^;  
  
Turn Back Time  
  
Part: 10  
  
Rating: PG  
  
By Bunny-chan19  
  
The seven warriors turned around to find 6 of themselves facing  
  
near mirror images. Pluto knew why she had no counterpart, yet the two  
  
royals also had none. This could be a problem, she mused to herself, as  
  
she quickly scanned the horizon for the missing couple.  
  
As she was destracted, the other senshi steped forward, a bit  
  
hesidently, toward their 'twin' like counterparts. The owner of the  
  
voice that Darien had heard now spoke again,  
  
"Answer me! You come as if cloned from our very beings. Who are  
  
you?" The warrior's golden hair blew in the wind, and her fierce blue  
  
eyes glinted with a fighting light.  
  
Pluto answered her, much to Darien's relief.  
  
"Venus, these are the sailor senshi from the future. They are  
  
actually yourselves 1000 years from now."  
  
Mars cast a scornful look at 'Future Mars' and muttered, "Looks  
  
like it all went down hill.", which earned her an equally scornful look  
  
from Rei.  
  
Pluto stepped in again, clanking her staff against the ground   
  
to get their attention, "Senshi! You must have figured out that we have  
  
a big problem here--"   
  
Mercury glanced at her future self, tapped her earing --allowing   
  
her visor and mike to materialize over her face--, and then spoke,  
  
"Yes, our two selves cannot remain together, and seperate, for   
  
any length of time. If they do, then they will cancel each other out."  
  
Pluto nodded, and turned toward the twentyth century senshi,  
  
"To clarify, senshi, you must merge with your past self for  
  
your time here, or risk causing your future self to cease to exist."  
  
She waited a few moments then gestured to the group, "Senshi,  
  
extend your hands forward, and place your palms against those of your  
  
past self."  
  
The girls did so, each raising their arms to about chest height  
  
with their elbows pulled in toward themselves, and faced their palms   
  
outward. Then Pluto chanted some words in a tounge that only Mercury had   
  
even a slight chance of understanding, and the senshi from the modern day   
  
began to shimmer their respective colors, each glowing brighter and brighter  
  
until the color that each girl glowed was almost to intense to look at.  
  
Then they vanished.  
  
Serenity and Darien stared at the remaining 4 young women for a  
  
few moments before Darien finally ventured to ask a question.  
  
"Uh, Rei?"  
  
The 4 girls were all looking at themselves, a slightly dazed   
  
expresion on their faces.  
  
The senshi in the red outfit lifted her head to look at him.  
  
  
  
"Darien?" Her voice sounded shakey, and a little scared.   
  
At once the Princess and Darien knew that the girls from Tokyo  
  
had had their personalities transfered into the bodies of their past  
  
warrior selves. Now Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita would be acting and   
  
controlling the bodies of their past selves. It may seem strange to them  
  
at first, because their bodies were slightly older and more mature, but  
  
they were the only ones who had access to the brains of the girl's body  
  
that she was in. In other words, there weren't 2 voices in each girl's  
  
head, only the modern girl, from Tokyo, was capable of thinking and doing  
  
things. The personality of the girl from the past was in a sort of sleep  
  
mode, her personality mixed with her counterpart. At least, that's what  
  
Pluto said, with Ami, now as the past Sailor Mercury, nodding in affirmation,  
  
without even realizing it.  
  
Rei looked down at her 'new' body. She felt somehow more mature   
  
and confident. She felt a little taller, and noticed that she had a tiny  
  
red jewel sitting at the bottom of the v of her bodysuit.   
  
The other girls looked at themselves as well and found that they  
  
also had small ajustments to their uniforms. Lita found that her tiara  
  
now beheld a small, golden, antena; Mina found a topaz and gold chain   
  
hanging around her slim waist; and Ami was analyzing her new visor. They   
  
glanced questionly at Pluto.  
  
"Now you girls may stay here for as long as you need, without  
  
causing any permanet damage here or back home. In the future, it is as   
  
if you are simply not there now. No one will notice your absences and   
  
no one will miss you for as long as you're here. Then, as soon as you  
  
return, it will be as if you never left. However, if anything goes   
  
wrong here, it will be to all those that knew you in the future, as if  
  
you simply didn't exist. "  
  
After Pluto's lengthy explination, and ajusting to their new  
  
bodies, the senshi were rather exausted, but Pluto still had things to   
  
tell them.  
  
"Now, our only problem is to locate the future Serena and the   
  
past Earth Prince."  
  
Serenity and Darien glanced at each other. Darien wondered how   
  
Serena was doing in this Time. No doubt she would have gotten herself   
  
into some kind of trouble with her dizzy airheadedness. He snorted at  
  
what sort of problems she would have created for herself here with all  
  
the soliders and-- He paused, a new thought coming to his mind...she was   
  
probably scared senseless. Now that he thought about it, this idea was   
  
not as pleasent as it might have seemed when they were both back in   
  
modern-day Tokyo, where Darien could have simply laughed off Serena's   
  
tears.   
  
He glanced around and noted the extraviget looking palace that   
  
sat off to the rear of the senshi. The long pond in front of it had  
  
tall pillers spilling water down into it, and the water gimmered in the   
  
setting sun.   
  
  
  
Wow...was it evening already?  
  
Serenity wondered if Endymoin was near by. Darien's powers were  
  
throwing her's off and she had to concentrait harder. She thought she   
  
felt him somewhere off in the distance. She sighed, relieved to be home   
  
once again.  
  
****  
  
Serena walked along the marble halls of the palace, Endymoin  
  
striding along beside her; his head held high. Shortly after Luna had   
  
run off to get Pluto, Endymoin had teleported to the Moon Palace. He had  
  
spoken with his parents, and convinced them that he needed to travel to  
  
the moon for some special decorations for the coming wedding. He knew  
  
that Serenity's favorite flower, besides roses, was the Moon Jewel; a  
  
white lily-type of flower, that had little crystals, that looked like  
  
dew drops, all over the inside of the petals. He had said that he wanted  
  
to gather some to decorate the Hall. Well, he -was- going to do that, only  
  
he wanted to see Serenity first, and hopefully convince her to have him  
  
back once again.  
  
She sighed softly, then took a deep breath.  
  
"Endymoin?"  
  
He glanced down at her, hope evident behind the pain in his eyes,   
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
Serena looked down at her slippers as she tried to decide how to  
  
word what she wanted to say.  
  
"Endymoin, why do you love me? I mean, even if the girls say I'm  
  
the Princess of the Moon, and therefore your fiance`, why do you love me?  
  
I continually deney that I'm betrothed to you, and I've done some rude  
  
things to you in our time together, why-- why do you continue to tell me  
  
that you love me?"  
  
Endymoin stopped short, then turned toward her. Taking her tiny,  
  
delicate hands in his, he stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"Serenity, my dove, how can you not know the answer to this? I   
  
love you for being yourself. I love your innocence; your delight in new  
  
things; your smile; your charms; the fact that you don't seem to realize  
  
how much your kindness means to others. I love you because you're so   
  
beautiful; inside and out..." He trailed off.  
  
Serena looked up at him, as his tall frame towered over her,   
  
tears glistening in her azure eyes, and she hated that she was always  
  
crying lately,  
  
"Oh Endymoin. I wish that it was me. You have no idea how much I  
  
wish that it was -me- that you were talking about!" Her words trembled  
  
slightly as she forced them out past the lump in her throat. She pulled  
  
her hands from his and clutched them against her chest.  
  
"Serenity, it -is- you. It will -always- be you. I will be   
  
honest and tell you that I don't completely understand why you continue  
  
to deney that you're my love, but it will never change my feelings for  
  
you." He looked at her imploringly, his large, warm hands resting on her  
  
shoulders.  
  
It was at that moment that they heard a loud crash outside. The  
  
sound was something unlike either of them had ever heard before; nails  
  
on a chalk board mixed with twisting metel, mixed with breaking glass  
  
and more!  
  
Serena spun around with a gasp. She had nearly said that she   
  
would stay with him; that she would never go home. She had her senshi  
  
here, and no Darien; although that last thought somehow made her a   
  
little sad and caused her heart to clench painfully in protest.   
  
Endymoin pushed past her to look out one of the tall, thin,  
  
glass windows that lined the long hall on either side; in at least 50  
  
in number. The sun had nearly set, casting dark shadows on the white,  
  
and pale blue, marble walls and floor, but the sky was all but beautiful.  
  
****  
  
Serenity suddenly turned pale, her face full of fear and her  
  
body feeling frozen to the ground. Darien glanced at her when she made  
  
a strangled sound in her throat and pointed to the sky behind him.  
  
Darien heard the inhuman screeches from beasts and monsters in   
  
alien-like machines, as they zoomed through the air and began to land in  
  
and around the fields near the beautiful palace. He cleanched his teeth   
  
clamped his hands over his ears; one eye squezed shut. The sounds were  
  
aweful, howls and screams and shouts from man and creature alike as both  
  
desended onto the moon's surface. Without thinking he reached out and  
  
drew Serenity against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She   
  
barried her face in his shirt and pressed her fists against her ears.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you..." He found himself saying into  
  
her ear, and felt her body relax a fraction as his arms tightened about  
  
her small shaking frame.  
  
What the bloody hell were those things? He had never seen such  
  
creatures in his entire life, including his fights with the sailor senshi  
  
back in Tokyo. The senshi! He forced his eyes open again and looked around  
  
for the other girls. Pluto was gone but the others were struggling to stay  
  
standing. Mars and Venus were down on one knee, their arms held up to brace  
  
against the strong winds that had come up with the arrival of the creatures,  
  
Jupiter and Mercury where in similar stances, but standing, barely, and  
  
bracing their left feet against the rocky ground, legs taunt. Uranus and  
  
Neptune had run off as well; he couldn't see them anywhere.  
  
Serenity felt weak. She had seen the others' transformations and  
  
knew that she, too, had to under-go a similar fate otherwise their would  
  
be total chaos. She lifted her head and found Darien looking down at her.  
  
He knew instantly what needed to be done and nodded at her. She smiled  
  
faintly and the slumped down in his arms. Darien staggered forward a step,  
  
the sudden add-on of her full weight catching him by surprise. He swore  
  
internally. He would have to find Serena and his own counterpart, and  
  
make their own body/mind/soul exchanges soon, they didn't have much time.  
  
He scooped Serenity into his arms, turned toward the palace; the place   
  
where his instincts told him to go, and began to run. He hoped he'd make  
  
it...he was starting to feel dizzy himself.  
  
****  
  
Serena ran to the window and looked out too. In the distance she   
  
could see her senshi standing and talking with some other people, but they  
  
were too far away for her to make out any details. In the sky there was a   
  
sudden blast of wind and then thousands of small, gray, space-pod-like   
  
machines launched into the air above them. The mass appeared to be coming  
  
from a northern dirention...Earth. Her heart cleanched. What was going on?  
  
Was she going to die here? Alone? Without ever seeing her friends and family  
  
again????  
  
"Endymoin! What's happening? What are those things in the sky?"   
  
Serena cried, turned to the tall man beside her. He glanced at her, then   
  
turned his gaze back to the sky.  
  
"Metallica." He growled under his breath, "It's so soon! The moon   
  
isn't ready!"  
  
"Who? Ready for what?!" Serena cried, unnerved by his words. He   
  
was starting to scare her.  
  
Suddenly Enymoin turned back to her, his blue eyes so dark they   
  
were nearly black. His expresion was tight, and no emotions were revealed   
  
except for two. Anger. Deep intense anger. Serena took a step back at the  
  
rage that he was immiting without realizing it, but stopped dead at the   
  
next thing that she saw. Fear. He has scared. And that made her scared.   
  
"We have to get out of here! Now!" With that he grabbed her arm and  
  
pulled her down the hall. Serena could barely keep up with him as he yanked  
  
her foward, and her slippers on the smooth marble floor weren't helping any  
  
either. As they skidded around a corner she slipped and landed hard on her   
  
hands and knees.  
  
"Hey! Slow down! Where are we going--whoa-- ooof! Ouch!" Serena cried  
  
out as she made contact with the hard floor, her demanding questions cut off  
  
abruptly. Endymoin didn't miss a beat and scooped her up into his arms as he  
  
kept on moving. As they ran, he finally spoke, his voice clipped and tense.  
  
"We have to hide, Princess! Those men outside, if you can call   
  
them such after they turned to -her-, are out to kill. You and your mother   
  
specificlly. They're under the command of a creature, no, more of a force,   
  
named Metallica. That is, in essence, pure evil."   
  
He ran around another corner and entered a big room. In the   
  
corner was a white grand piano and a huge chandeler, dripping with   
  
shinning crystals, hung from the center of the vaulted gold and white   
  
ceiling. The floor was smooth and the wall across from the door had   
  
tall window in it; red velvet draps hanging in front of them.   
  
The wind blow harder and the curtains rippled. Endymoin hurried   
  
across the ballroom and out onto the balcany where he paused to catch his   
  
breath, and began to speak again.  
  
"The human woman who thinks she has control of it, is Queen Beryl.   
  
In reality, it's the other way around. Beryl is the leader of the Earth   
  
army that hates the moon and all things on it. They worship the darkness   
  
and want to destroy the light. That's you, and the place that you call   
  
home." Here Serena broke in.  
  
"Me? My home? Why would they want to do that?" she asked, as   
  
Endymoin set her back on her feet. She was really confused and his   
  
explination wasn't helping any.  
  
As she was speaking two figures drew closer to the palace. Two   
  
figures that were starting to look awefully familure. Serena stepped out  
  
of the shadows and up the railing of the balcany for a better look.  
  
****  
  
Ok, I think I'm going to leave it there. I've made you oh so patient readers  
  
wait soooooooo long for the latest installment that I want to get it up as  
  
soon as possible! ^^; I promise to work hard on the next chapter and get it up  
  
in less than a month, ok? I have several other stories in the works too, so  
  
please R&R them too! Oh, does anyone want to buy CCS DVDs or VIDEOS? E-mail  
  
me and request! The prices listed aren't set in stone, so if you have an offer,  
  
I will consider it. Thanks! angels_melody19@hotmail.com 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sooooo sorry! I really am. I'm really glad that you guys are  
  
all so patient with my lazyness in getting chapters out. I know that I  
  
broke my promise to have this chapter out within a month, but school   
  
sort of took over my life. It's now the day before my Christmas holidays  
  
and I'm doing my best to finish this story! Thanks for waiting and I hope  
  
this chapter was worth it! ^_^  
  
Turn Back Time  
  
Rating: PG  
  
By: Bunny-chan19  
  
Serena strained her eyes as she peered off the balcony. The two  
  
figures drew closer and she felt her heart speed up. It was Darien! And..  
  
another girl who looked strikingly similar to herself. Darien had his arm  
  
around the girl's waist and was half dragging her as they stumbled toward  
  
the palace as fast as they could go.  
  
"Darien!" Serena cried, leaning forward, and he looked up with a  
  
start. "Darien! Up here! Hurry!" The two had reached the garend wall and  
  
they clambered over it and hurried through the rose gardens toward the  
  
ivy covered lattice which clung to the wall beneth the balcony.  
  
"Serena?" Darien gasped, and their eyes connected for the first   
  
time. Serena was wearing a fancy pink dress, and a matching rose was half  
  
falling out of her hair. She looked beyond stressed and frantically worried.  
  
Moments later a tall man was at her side. His arms came around her and he  
  
pulled her away from the edge.  
  
"Serena!" Darien found himself shouting in fear and anger as she   
  
suddenly disappeared from view. He grit his teeth against the headache that  
  
was now pounding mercilessly against his temples and stared at the stone   
  
balcony several feet above his head. Serenity slumped against his chest, her  
  
breathing laboured and her eyes closed.  
  
On the stone floor Serena struggled in Endymoin's arms. They lay in  
  
a heap on the ground, he having just yanked her ungracefully away from the  
  
edge. He kept his strong arms around her and refused to let her up.  
  
"Endymoin..." Serena bit out in a rage, "Let...me...-go- this   
  
second! He's my friend!"  
  
"Serenity, I don't know who...*grunt*...you think that is, but...  
  
*pant*...it's not safe for you to be standing out in the open! You're an   
  
easy target!" Endymoin panted back. Serenity was giving him more of a fight  
  
than he's bargined for.  
  
At this time, Darien had managed to swing -his- princess over his   
  
shoulder and tell her to hang on, then he began the climb to the balcondy  
  
top.  
  
As he neared the top he heard voices in an argument.  
  
"Endymoin I mean it! I won't hesitate to let you have it if you   
  
don't...*pant*....LET ME GO!"  
  
Serena.  
  
"You know...*pant* princess, I can't..*grunt*...do that! OUCH!" came   
  
the male's voice. Darien's head came over the top of the balcony wall at just  
  
that moment; just in time to see Serena sock a rather royal looking male in   
  
the jaw.   
  
Darien heaved Serenity over the ledge and climbed over himself.   
  
Serena had gotten to her feet and now stood staring at him.   
  
"D-Darien? Are you really here?" She asked, her voice choked and   
  
somewhat distant in disbelief. He nodded.   
  
Endymoin stood beside her, towering over her small form, but, of   
  
course, matching Darien's height exactly.  
  
"Who the hell are you knave? Answer me before I loosen your tongue   
  
with steel!" Endymoin commanded in a somewhat arrogent, yet fiercely   
  
protective, voice.   
  
"What have you done to Serena?" Darien demaned in the same cold   
  
voice, drawing Serenity up beside him. Both were out of breath.  
  
Serena stared at Darien, hardly daring to believe that he was really  
  
there, in this strange world, with her. Her gaze then fell on the girl lean-  
  
ing onto his chest, his arms tight around her trembling form. She was like  
  
a mirror image.  
  
Darien and Endymoin glared at each other, neither one noticing Serena  
  
as she reached out her hand to touch the golden child across from her. The   
  
second her fingertips brushed the girl's white-blond hair Serena swooned, her   
  
hand falling away. A red haze swam in front of her eyes and only Endymoin's   
  
conditioned reflexes saved her from a nasty spill onto the hard marble floor.   
  
Leaning against his chest, the Prince's strong arms wraped around her,  
  
Serena gasped for breath. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into Endymoin's.  
  
He was staring down at her with concern. She turned her head slowly, so as not  
  
to agravate the pounding in her head, and fixed Dariend with an intense stare.  
  
"Darien..." She breathed, suddenly as out of breath as he seemed, "What  
  
happened?"  
  
Darien fixed Endymoin with an intense stare of his own before moving   
  
closer to them.  
  
"We can't stay close like this for long Serena. Not the four of us,   
  
I mean. But I can ease your pain, just hold on for a moment longer." He   
  
turned to Endymoin. "I'll need your help."  
  
Endymoin gave him a cold stare and moved a few paces back,   
  
carefully pulling Serena with him. "Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Do you want her to suffer any longer than she has to?" Darien   
  
asked pointedly.  
  
Endymoin's icey expression melted a few degrees and he slowly   
  
shook his head. "No, I do not."  
  
"Then have you got any choice?" Darien panted, a red haze   
  
beginning to swim in front of his own eyes.  
  
"Alright, tell me what to do." Endymoin said at last, his voice   
  
low and serious.  
  
Darien stumbled forward a few paces again, so that they were   
  
now standing only a few inches from each other.  
  
"Give me your hand." Darien commanded. The Prince held out his   
  
right hand and Darien grasped it firmly. "Now help me to join the girls'."   
  
He added.  
  
Serena dimmly felt Endymoin's left arm shift so that she was   
  
still able to lean against his chest, but he gently took hold of her   
  
wrist and lifted it so that it would be able to be pressed palm to   
  
palm with the girl in Darien's arms. The moment their skin touched   
  
a dazzeling white light exploded around the group and they all gasped   
  
out as a feeling, not-unlike a thousand pins and needles, pierced their   
  
bodies. When the light fadded, a girl with long blond hair was still  
  
clasped in the arms of a dashingly handsome young man, but this time   
  
there were only two figures clutching each other for dear life on the  
  
stone terrance.  
  
********  
  
Mars was the first to regain her balance and she turned immediately  
  
to where the royal couple was standing. Or had been standing. She let out a  
  
rather unladylike curse and wheeled about to face the other scouts.  
  
"Dammit! Where'd they run off to? That Darien..." she trailed off  
  
threateningly, but those who knew her well could tell that she was much more  
  
worried than angry.  
  
"They're going to the palace!" Venus' voice broke into her rant and  
  
Rei turned to focus on her friend. Mina's hair was blowing about her in the  
  
wind and her face had a new, mature counterence to it. Her eyes, however,   
  
betrayed her natural youth and inexperience. Fear flickered through the silver  
  
specked blue orbs for a moment before she blinked and her second nature took  
  
over once again.  
  
"Mercury! Jupiter!" She commanded, turning to see the two standing off  
  
to the side, their teeth grit against the howling winds, and their eyes fierce.  
  
"Darien's headed for the palace with the Princess! If we've met our  
  
counterparts here then it's not a stretch to guess that our Serena and the   
  
Earth Prince are waiting there."  
  
Ami touched her earing and her visor materialized over her eyes. She  
  
did a quick scan of the magnificant royal living quarters.  
  
"We've got about 10 minutes before those ships have us completely   
  
surrounded. We'd better hoof it!" A chorus of 'Right!'s echoed through the air  
  
and Venus nodded. They all turned as one and began to race toward the ornate  
  
gardens that surrounded the sides of the palace, on opposite sides of the great  
  
fountain that stretched out in front of the tall Oak doors.  
  
Each of the girls was feeling rather strange as she ran, as if two  
  
personalities were dueling inside her head. By now, they had absorbed their  
  
counterparts so closely that it was almost as if there never had been two of  
  
them.  
  
Venus' love-me chain janggled at her waist, slapping against her   
  
theigh as she ran. Jupiter's lightening rod sent off little sparks in the   
  
electricity-filled air. Mercury's visor was still down and sending off the   
  
occasional 'beep' as they neared the waist-high stone garden wall. Rei lept   
  
over it without a second thought; doing a one-handed vault like she had   
  
learned in gym class. Ami, Lita, and Mina hopped over on her heels. Above  
  
them a white light exploded and asorted cries accompanied it. The girls  
  
skidded to a halt, throwing their arms over their eyes.  
  
********  
  
The young girl barried her face deeper into the chest of the man  
  
holding her close. She felt safe in his strong embrace. He held her gently,  
  
his own face nestled in the hair on top of her head. Neither one wanted to   
  
move from the tender embrace.  
  
Slowly she lifted her head and and he shifted his arms so that he  
  
could look down into her deep blue eyes. Slowly, a deep voice, almost not  
  
his own murmered the words,  
  
"Princess...is that you?"  
  
She had stared at him, as in a daze, and answered, "Yes, my love."  
  
in a vioce as soft as a dove's coo. And then he had bent his head and   
  
swiftlyclaimed her lips with his own.  
  
The kiss they shared was deep and passionate. She was clutching at   
  
his chest with both hands and his strong arms were practically crushing her   
  
slight form against his body as he attempted to pull her nearer than humanly   
  
possible.  
  
When, at last, they broke apart, both were gasping for breath. Some-  
  
thing flickered in the young man's eyes and he blinked down at the young woman   
  
who was panting for breath, and pressed so tightly to his person that it was a   
  
wonder she could breath as it was. Her lips were bruised with the intensity of   
  
his kiss and her eyes were wide with a sudden shock.  
  
Darien blinked down at the surprised face of Serena Tsukino. Just why   
  
was he holding her so close? And...had he just...kissed her?  
  
Serena trembled in Darien's arms. She glanced around them and noticed   
  
that Endymoin and the girl whom Darien had been holding were both gone. Her  
  
confused mind, muddled over the words that Darien had spoken before.  
  
'We can't stay close like this for long Serena. Not the four of us.'  
  
It was then that things started to click together. The fact that Darien  
  
and Endymoin were so much alike in looks and attitude. Why she had first made  
  
the comment that the Prince remined her of her childhood nemesis, way back at  
  
their first encounter at the rocks near the riverside. That was why the girl  
  
in Darien's arms had looked so suspiciously like herself. Slowly she blinked  
  
and managed to make her lips move.  
  
"Darien?" she questioned slowly.  
  
"Serena?" he answered back.  
  
"Oh God..." she murmered, "You're him! And I'm..." she trialed off and  
  
Darien slowly released her; only keeping hold of her hands. They looked at each  
  
other for a few moments before Serena finished her sentence.  
  
"I'm HER!" She lifted her head and looked Darien full in the face, her  
  
eyes wide with shock and surprise and sudden understanding. She clutched at his  
  
hands tightly.  
  
"I'm HER, Darien! And you're him! He was right all along and I wouldn't  
  
believe him! I feel like such a fool! All this time...." She suddenly stepped  
  
closer to him and Darien started in surprise. She slowly reached up and gently  
  
drew her right hand from his grasp and reached up to placed it tenderly on his  
  
cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly, her eyes deep and serious.  
  
Darien gave her an icreadelous look, intense emotions raging in his  
  
own eyes; which had now changed into a blue so deep it was almost black.  
  
"You're...uh...not going to slap me? For kissing you, I mean. I..uh...  
  
thought you hated me..." he trailed off himself, suddenly extremely nervous about  
  
Serena's closeness to his body.  
  
"Slap you?" Her eyes registered confusion for a moment, then cleared to  
  
reveal their natural sparkle. "Why would I want to slap you for that?"   
  
She laughed slightly, which confused Darien even more. His meatball-head   
  
was suddenly showing a lot more intelligence than he was and it was throwing him   
  
off. What had she figured out that he hadn't?  
  
"Wait a minute..." He began suddenly, pulling back from her touch. "What  
  
did you mean when you said I'm 'him'? Who's 'him'? And who are -you- supposed to  
  
be, if you're not Serena?"  
  
Serena gave him a rather impatient look and sighed. "I'm still Serena,  
  
Darien. But I'm also her. The...Princess." She added hesitently. "And you, Darien,   
  
are the Prince of Earth; Prince Endymoin." He was staring hard at her and she   
  
quickly rushed on.  
  
"The girl that you had with you when you got here, however you managed that,  
  
was the Princess of the past. I don't know how, but we switched places."  
  
Darien was looking tired, and as if he had aged a few years in the last 5  
  
minutes. They both sank to the ground and knelt in front of each other.  
  
  
  
"You mean, the girl we all thought was you back in Tokyo, was really...the  
  
women that I've been looking for, for the last number of years? But she's really  
  
you? Only a you from a different time?" He rubbed pulled his other hand out of her  
  
hold and rubbed it over his eyes.  
  
"How did you get here Darien?" Serena asked suddenly, her eyes bright, yet  
  
confused once again.  
  
"The scouts teleported me." he began, but Serena cut him off.  
  
"The scouts? MY scouts? They're here too?" She made a movement as if to run  
  
to the balcony edge again, but stopped herself.  
  
"Wait, how did they do that?"  
  
"Er...I had the Princess in my apartment. I had met her on the street   
  
outside the arcade, thought she was you, and was teasing her. She fainted, and,   
  
because I couldn't see any of her --er, your-- friends around, I took her to my   
  
apartment. Your friends somehow guessed that she was there and showed up with a   
  
couple of older women, one with aqua hair and one with sandy blond --that one   
  
wanted to break a few bones of mine for some motorcycle misunderstanding-- and   
  
threatened to break the door down if I didn't let them in. Well...they..er...  
  
found me in a rather awkward postion with the Princess and thought that I was...  
  
er...compromising her honor." At this statement he turned a rather deep shade of   
  
red.  
  
Serena would have laughed at him if the situation hadn't been so serious.  
  
"What -were- you doing?" She asked with a poker face, although it was   
  
hard to hold and she quickly looked away least she laugh.  
  
"I was putting her to bed! She had fainted!" Darien protested venemently.  
  
"When the girls burst into my apartment minutes later, without giving me a chance   
  
to let them in proper (my landlord's going to go through the roof when he sees   
  
what they did to the door!), and then into my bedroom, they startled me and I fell   
  
on top of her. I think Haruka was going to kill me!" He added with a shudder as he   
  
recalled the blond woman launching herself at him on the bed.  
  
"Uranus..." Serena breathed suddenly and Darien started again.   
  
"You know who she is?"   
  
"I--I don't --didn't-- know!" Serena said blinking as the thought regist-  
  
ered itself. "It just sort of came to me!" Inside, however, she had realized some-  
  
thing. The Princess's memories were beginning to become her own.  
  
  
  
"Well, the girls were finally convinced that I hadn't deflowerd their  
  
friend, and Haruka had been restrained by Michiru --that was the other women--  
  
and then you --er, the Princess-- suddenly keeled over. I thought that your   
  
fainting had somehow concocted a fever of some kind, because your --her-- fore-  
  
head was so hot, but when I lifted her back...." He paused as he suddenly realized   
  
the significance of the memory. "She had a cresent moon on her forhead..." He   
  
breathed, suddenly finding Serena's own forehead increasingly interesting.  
  
Slowly he reached out and brushed her bangs away. Sure enough, there, in   
  
the middle of her creamy white skin, was a softly pulsing golden moon.  
  
"And it was then..." He breathed slowly, "That I had a vision of a   
  
dance..."  
  
"You had to sneak into the palace...there was no other way to see me..."   
  
Serena added softly, holding his gaze.  
  
"And when I came to again, I was decked out in my Tuxedo Mask outfit and   
  
Haruka was calling me 'Endy--', what was his name again?"  
  
"Endymoin." Serena supplied without blinking.  
  
"Right. Then there was a flash of light and all of your friends, and   
  
the two otehrs, had suddenly transformed into the sailor scouts! That was   
  
certainly a shock for me. Then there was another flash and suddenly a seventh   
  
women was standing in the door to my bedroom. She called herself--"  
  
"Pluto." Serena cut in, and Darien nodded.  
  
"She called my Endymoin too. I had some strange feelings then, and I   
  
acted weird too, rather like the man that was standing with you when I first   
  
got up here. Anyway, we had a short discussion about the scouts and she told  
  
me that you were the Princess. My tuxedo fadded away then, and I was wearing  
  
this." He glanced down at the polished black armer he wore.   
  
"Then we all got together and--"  
  
"And here we are!" A voice sang out, cutting Darien off and drawing the  
  
couple's attention to the edge of the balcony. Four girls, clad in multicolored  
  
sailorfukus, sat puffing for breath on the stone railing; their legs crossed and  
  
their faces slightly red from their run and the following climb. It was Mars  
  
who had spoken.  
  
Serena lept to her feet as she realized who was speaking. But, before she  
  
threw herself at her friends, she paused and asked cautiously,  
  
"Are you my Tokyo Scouts or my Moon Kingdom Scouts?"  
  
Mercury laughed. "Figured it out, have you Serena-- er, Princess?"   
  
She smiled. "We're both. We've merged with our past selves for our time here,   
  
as I'm sure you and Darien have merged with the Prince and Princess by now,   
  
am I correct?"  
  
Serena broke out into a brilliant smile. "We have, Mercury. We've just   
  
been discussing it."  
  
With that she began to ran across the marble floor toward her friends,   
  
having missed them so much while they had been separated. The scourts jumped   
  
down off the ledge and held out their arms to gather their friend into a tight   
  
group hug; all doing their best, and most failing, not to cry with relief and   
  
joy.  
  
Darien stood back for a few moments while Serena and her friends   
  
embraced, but as soon as they let go he cleared his throat, his presence   
  
suddenly commanding and mature, that of the Prince from the past was slowly   
  
taking over his own body as well.  
  
"I'm deeply relieved that this is all cleared up now, Scouts," He   
  
addressed the girls, "But we have a battle on hand and not a moment to spare."  
  
Serena swallowed hard and nodded. It was only then that she realized   
  
she wasclad in a long, flowing white gown, with gold rings sewn along the   
  
sleaveless top. The cresent moon on her forehead flared brightly and her eyes   
  
shone with determination.  
  
"We must get to the Queen." she said at once, and her eyes connected   
  
with her love's. The raven haired man nodded, his own eyes flashing intensely.   
  
He was no longer the quick-tempered Tokyo college boy, he was Endymoin, Prince   
  
of Earth, and he was mighty ticked off.  
  
********  
  
I did it! I made you wait sooooo long but I didn't forget this fic! I   
  
promise! I know that I'm terrible at getting things done on time, and I don't  
  
want to promise that I'll have the twelveth, and final, part down by the time  
  
the Christmas holiday's are over, but I will do my very best to see that it's  
  
done! I do want to finish "Duck & Cover" too, so I'll see which story gets   
  
insperation first!   
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GOD BLESS YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
E-mail the author at: angels_melody19 @ hotmail.com (You'll have to   
  
remove the spaces in front and behind the "@" sign first.) 


End file.
